


Rekindled

by Trident99



Series: Rekindled [1]
Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-18 16:03:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 26,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21780133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trident99/pseuds/Trident99
Summary: Tweek Tweak is an 18-year-old college student from South Park, Colorado, studying Veterinary Care at the newly built South Park University. Tirelessly and seemingly endlessly cramming and studying for the next test, he finds solace in his work at the local pet store, like he has since he was 15. One day, whilst tending to the guinea pigs, a familiar face walks up to the glass to look in. Someone he hasn't seen since for 7 years.Craig Tucker. Craig and his family moved out of the Colorado mountain town when he was in 6th Grade. His Dad received a promotion but required him to move the family to Seattle. This devastated Craig, but the thing he regrets most? He never said a proper goodbye to his closest friends. So, when Craig decided to go to college to also study Veterinary Care, he chose to go back to his home-state, and moved into a small place in his hometown; South Park.The two boys are now young men, meeting again for the first time in years. They rekindle their friendship as if they were never separated. As they begin to get closer, the two begin to feel things neither had ever experienced before.
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak
Series: Rekindled [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1613380
Comments: 20
Kudos: 82





	1. The Guinea Pig Box

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all,
> 
> This is my first fanfiction so please be gentle!  
> Any feedback is greatly appreciated.  
> Follow me on Tumblr for updates and more fanfiction - https://trident-99.tumblr.com/
> 
> Thanks!
> 
> EDIT (27-1-2020):  
> But wait! There's more!  
> I've decided to split these down into separate stories that follow on from one another, rather than have one long story.  
> I'm going to sign this post off as 'completed', but please keep an eye out for the first chapters of the next instalment, which I plan to have ready by the end of February.  
> Thanks for your continued support!

"Must be nice to have nothing to worry about, hey fellas"

Tweek chuckles as he watches the bunnies in their enclosure playfully chase one another. He’s has been working in the local pet store for three years now. He's always wanted to be a Vet. "One day", he sighs to himself, as he places the bowls of food into the enclosure.

"Tweek", a voice behind him says. He closes the door to the bunny enclosure and turns to face the voice. It was Jack Ingram, the Store Manager.

"Yes, Mr Ingram?"

"Just remember I need the guinea pig box cleaning tomorrow.” He checks his watch, “You can head home now, son. It's getting late, I better lock up."

"Sure thing, Sir. Thank you." Tweek said with a smile. More recently he has calmed down from the usual anxiety-riddled mess he was when he was a kid. He still gets it now and again, but less so these days.

He cleans himself up, grabs his bag and keys and heads for the door. "Goodnight Mr Ingram.", he calls into the back room.

"Goodnight Tweek."

Tweek hops on his bike, puts his headphones in and peddles down the road toward home. South Park. The place where it never stops snowing, and tonight is no exception. _Can't wait to get my Driver's License,_ he thinks to himself, _no more freezing my ass off in this weather_.

He arrives home to a quiet house, his parents already in bed. He makes himself a sandwich, taking it upstairs with him to bed, eating as he walks. He lays the now half-eaten sandwich on his bedside table, removes his jeans and shirt and flops onto his bed, immediately falling asleep after another long day of college and work.

Saturday morning, his alarm buzzes him out of what felt like a trance. Tweek groaned as he reached over to his phone, hazily tapping the screen in an attempt to silence it. Once he does, he yawns, gets up, and goes for a shower. He turns his shower on and jumps into the cold water, letting it rain down on his usual messy blonde locks.

As the water heats up, he closes his eyes and laments over his future. He started college just under a month ago now. He can still feel the bruises on his scalp where he was pulling at his hair in what he defines as his trademark reaction to anxiety. How he still has any hair at this point is beyond him. He remembers the first morning, with him tugging at his hair, his mother sitting beside him, and Token standing there waiting for him.

_Agh! It's too much pressure!_

_Tweek, hon. You'll be fine. I promise. You don't want to be late on your first day, do you?_

_Yeah dude, come on. We'll look out for you. Come on, Clyde's waiting in the car._

Token has always looked out for Tweek. Ever since 7th Grade Token has become almost like a brother to him. He can never repay him for all the support he has given him over the years.

As he finished up in the shower, someone knocked on the bathroom door, his mother spoke from the other side, "Tweek sweetie, it's almost 12. Haven't you got work today?"

"SHIT!" he screamed, "Fuck, I'm goi-ack going to be late!" He rushed around drying himself off and fighting to get his uniform on, buttoning the shirt up incorrectly yet again, swiping his bag, keys and phone in the chaos. He bolts outside to his bike, jumps on and peddles for dear life.

"Shit shit shit shit shit I'm gonna be late. He's gonna fire me I ju-nngh just know it" The thoughts racing in his mind made him dizzy as he breathlessly peddled on, eventually making it to the store. He bursts in the door to see Mr Ingram on the shop floor looking at him.

"Tweek!"

_Fuckfuckfuckfuck here he comes oh god this is so much pressure._

"Glad you made it" Mr Ingram said with a coy smile, quickly replacing it with a stern expression. Tweek opened one of his eyes and briefly looked up at his boss. He looked pissed.

 _Just get it over with already_ , Tweek continued to think to himself.

Mr Ingram took a deep breath, and whilst Tweek waited for the worst, he laid a hand on the young man’s shoulder and said "Everything you need for the guinea pig box is behind the counter. It's quiet today, so no one should disturb you whilst you’re doing it."

Tweek opened his eyes and looked up at his boss, now walking away chuckling to himself. "Very funny" he said to himself under his breath. He looked at his phone to check the time. Nowhere near late. He felt like an idiot. Jesus why do I do this to myself he thought, as he took a deep breath to calm himself down. He dumped his belongings in the back of the store and got to work.

* * *

Two hours have passed since he started cleaning the guinea pig enclosure. Tweek had finally finished. He stood back and admired his work for a second, before he started to line the box with hay and all the usual decorations, fresh food and water and, finally, the guinea pigs. One by one.

As he put the last one in and sat and looked at them for a second, he noticed the box was darker inside than just seconds previously. He hadn't noticed the figure standing at the glass looking in at the little treasures running around their now fresh and clean case. He looked up. The face looking in frightened him. "AGH!" he shouted, hitting his head on the roof of the enclosure and scaring a couple of the poor guinea pigs. He looked back, recognising the face on the other side of the glass.

_Is that..._

The man smiled and waved at him.

_No. Is it?_

He caressed his head where he had just hit it, closed and locked the case and began walking around to the other side. Tweek is now standing in front of the familiar face, who was now standing straight up, a head taller than him. Dark hair, blue hoodie.

_It is._

"Craig? Craig Tucker?"


	2. Return to South Park

"I'm really proud of you, Craig. I'll miss you. Be sure to call regularly." Craig's mother said tearfully as she clutched her not-so-little boy in her arms once more before he gets in his cab.

"OK Mom I will. Now please, I'll miss my flight." Craig retorted, pecking her on the cheek before walking to his taxi. He does love his mom; he just doesn't like to show it. Craig isn't the openly emotional type.

He opens the trunk and places his bag in. As he falls into the backseat of the car the driver enquired, "Where to, son?"

"The Airport". Craig looked out the window at his mother standing in the doorway waving and his sister in her bedroom window, flipping him off. As the cab pulls off, he waves to his mom, now wiping her eyes, and flips his sister off. He sinks into his seat, pulls out his phone and headphones and immerses himself in his playlist of grunge and all things heavy rock. He closes his eyes.

 _7 years.7 whole years since I've been there_ Craig reminisces. He thinks about his time in Seattle, too. He does like it here truth be told. And yet, he cannot help but feel excitement about going back to his hometown. Mixed with a little apprehension of course. He's not looking forward to possibly seeing certain people from his Elementary school days. Perhaps they've changed. Perhaps they're dead. Whatever, Craig didn't care right now. He just wants to get on the plane and sleep a little longer.

He arrived at the airport, paid his fare and slowly clambered out of the car. Craig collected his suitcase and went into the building. He looked up at the schedule board.

**FLIGHT 12 - WASHINGTON TO COLORADO - 09:15 - DELAYED**

"Well fuck" he muttered. Ideally, he wanted to get there as soon as possible. He already missed 3 weeks of college and he won't start for another week.

"Thanks, Dad" he chuckled to himself. He finds a seat in the waiting area. He pulls out his wallet to look at the photograph inside of him, his Mom, Dad and sister. He stares at it. He smiles to himself briefly. _Happier times_ he thought, before letting out a deep sigh and putting the picture away. He leans back in his chair and waits for the announcement of his flight over the speakers.

* * *

The cab screeches to a halt outside a small one-story house. "Finally," Craig sighs, relieved he's finally at his new home, in his old hometown. So much has changed since he was last here. It's grown to become this flourishing and vibrant town, rather than the backwater shithole it was.

Craig pays the driver, collects his things and walks up the walkway toward the door. He stops and looks at his new home. He nods to himself, content he's made the right choice. He carries on walking right up to the door. He puts the key in the lock, opens the door and…

"What the fuck?!"

Craig looked around the living room area. Someone had broken in and has been squatting. The kitchen was a complete state and the bathroom... well, the things they did in there should be war crimes. He continues to look around, deflated that his new home was a complete and utter mess.

He calls his estate agent for an argument. They can't send anybody out until the morning.

"Bullshit" he says to himself. The moving company will be at the house with the rest of Craig's stuff soon. He doesn't want anything in here until he's had a chance to tidy some of it up.

"Goddamit why does this shit happen to me?", he pulls out his phone to tell the moving company to wait until tomorrow to bring his belongings, no answer. He sighs. He needs a drink, fast. First, however, seal off the broken back window. He goes to one of the neighbouring houses and knocks on the door. The occupant opens the door and Craig immediately recognises the young man stood before him. Stan Marsh. One of the Douche Quartet. _Great_. Stan looks intently at the tall lad, trying to remember the familiar figure stood in front of him.

Craig swallows his pride, "Hey Stan, it's me, Craig."

"Craig? Tucker?! Holy shit dude good to see you again!" Craig was actually surprised at the reception he got from Stan. He never was very friendly with him and his friends. "What are you doing back here?"

"I'm here for college, but listen I've got a favour to ask. Someone broke into my new house while it was still empty. Have you got something I can use to cover it up?"

"Yeah man give me a couple minutes I'll be right over" Stan closes the door and Craig sighs and walks back to his own place.

"Just my fucking luck". Craig mutters as he enters his house and awaits Stan who, true to his word, comes over quickly.

They patch the window for now and Stan pulls out two beers from his bag. "You want one?"

Craig is genuinely surprised at the hospitality he's getting from one of the Douche Quartet. He welcomes it, but declines, "thanks, but I think I'm gonna go for a walk. Get my bearings and clear my head. I tell you what, I'll bring some beers round sometime in the week, as a thanks for your help."

Stan returns the bottles to his bag. "Hey, no worries man. That'll be good. I'll see you around" Stan makes his exit as Craig locks his house up and walks into town. As he walks, it begins to snow again. He looks up at the sky, now getting dark as the day comes to a close. He puts on his trusted blue chullo hat and continues on his way.

He begins to recognise some of the places he sees on his journey, but most of it is so new it's like walking in a completely different city. Eventually, he comes across a little pet store on the corner of a street. He looks in the window and decides to take a quick look. His eyes seem to be immediately attracted to the guinea pig enclosure near the back wall of the store. _Might cheer me up a_ bit, he thinks. He walks up to the glass, kneeling down so he can see inside.

Suddenly, a small framed blonde stuck himself through the back wall of the enclosure, gently placing a guinea pig inside. He looks at him, recognising him from somewhere. The blonde was intently staring at the little rodents running around inside, until he looked up and saw Craig staring at him.

"AGH!" the blonde exclaimed.

 _Holy shit. That's Tweek!_ Craig was excited to finally see an old friend. He smiled and waved at Tweek, who at this point has recomposed himself and was looking at Craig, similar to how Stan was earlier.

Tweek came around from the back of the enclosure. Craig stood up straight to greet his friend.

The blonde looked him up and down before finally speaking, "Craig? Craig Tucker?"

Craig couldn't help but smile, "Hey Tweek."


	3. A Coffee and A Cocoa

Tweek was incredibly shocked to see Craig again after all these years.

"Wow” he began, fumbling for the right words, “you've really grown tall" Tweek blurted. Realising what he said, his eyes widened, and he looked away in embarrassment.

Craig took a second to process what was just said to him, then chuckled, "Yeah, I suppose I have". Tweek looked back at Craig and into his blue eyes. He never remembered them being so piercing.

As they stood there, neither spoke for what felt like ages. They both felt a bit awkward, neither of them sure what to say to the other. They hadn’t seen each other for years. Where do they begin? Craig began rubbing the back of his neck with his hand whilst Tweek looked down at his shoes and pulling at his shirt, another classic trait of his anxiety. Tweek spoke up suddenly, "Hey, I'm on a break in 5 minutes so if you want, we could, I don't know, go for a coffee and catch up? I do know a great little place just down the block" he said with a grin, referring to his Dad's shop 'Tweak & Bros'.

Again, Craig chuckled, remembering the store "Oh do you now? Alright, you’re on. I'll wait for you here."

Tweek nodded and turned away to put away the tools he was using earlier on the guinea pig enclosure. He couldn't help but beam. He caught himself doing it. _Calm down Tweek_ , he spoke internally, _it's only a coffee with an old friend_. Then the anxiety started to creep in; _what if he hates me now? It's been years since we spoke last what if he doesn't want to talk to me again after this Jesus Christ this is too much!_ He went into the back room to compose himself. He sat down, taking deep breaths.

Breathe In

_It'll all be fine_

Breathe out

_No need to worry_

Breathe In

_A coffee with an old friend, what's the harm?_

Breathe out

_Right. Ready_

Tweek put his tools away and took his apron off, laying gently behind the counter. He walked back up to Craig, "ready?" the taller lad queried.

"Yep," the smaller one replied, "It's only down the road, one-minute walk."

"Alright, lead the way". The pair left the store and headed down the road.

Once there they noticed it wasn't too busy and found a table easily, "You grab a table and I'll get the drinks" commanded the blonde, "what's your taste?"

Craig paused for a second in thought, "A hot cocoa if they serve it, I forgot how cold it was here. Otherwise anything"

Tweek nodded and went to the counter whilst Craig made himself comfy. He unzipped his blue hoodie and removed his lucky chullo hat, placing it to the side of the table. He checked his phone.

**THREE MISSED CALLS - MOM**

"Ugh" he groaned.

Tweek was back quicker than expected. When your family owns the joint, it makes sense you get priority service. "Here you go, one cocoa."

"Thanks."

Tweek looks at Craig as he sips some of his drink, "so, what brought you back to South Park? It's been, what, 6 or 7 years since you left."

Craig looked up from his cup and at his old friend’s emerald-green eyes. “I’m starting at the university on Monday”

Tweek perked up at this news, “Really? What’s your area of study?”

“Veterinary Care.” Tweek almost couldn’t believe his luck.

“Me too!” he swiftly responded.

Craig lets a half-smile rise across his face, “Really?”

“Yeah! We’ll be in the same class.”

The two chuckled wholesomely together for a second. A sudden realisation dawned over Tweek. “Craig?”

“Yeah?”

“How come you didn’t start last month?”

Craig’s smile faded. He looked back down at his mug. He realised what was just asked. He’s never really gone into it before with anyone. But, strangely, he trusts Tweek, more so than anyone else before. He pulled out his wallet and showed Tweek the photo of his family.

“What’s this?” the blonde enquired as he reached his hand out.

“The last picture of my family…” Craig stopped for a second, almost wondering if he should go on. Tweek looks up from the picture and at Craig with concern.

“The last picture of my family together before Dad died.” He didn’t look up from his drink as he began to explain, “Four months ago, Dad was diagnosed with some heart problem. He was going to have a surgery to help fix whatever it was. They had to postpone because of his health and one night…” Craig’s usually monotone deep voice cracked, “one night about a month and a half ago we woke up to Mom screaming Dad’s name. He had a heart attack in his sleep.” Trying to stay composed, a small tear was running down his cheek at this point. He looked up at Tweek, who hadn’t taken his eyes off of Craig from the second he started telling him what happened, “He’d gone.” He cleared his throat as he finished, “We had to sort out his funeral and other affairs. That’s why I’m late starting.”

Craig let out a deep sigh. Tweek gently took Craig’s hands into his, rubbing his thumbs on the back of his hands to comfort his hurting friend, “I’m so sorry, Craig.” Tweek took one of his hands and wiped the tear away from Craig’s cheek. He began caressing his cheek as Craig almost instinctively closed his eyes and pushed into it. It was nice. Craig felt safe. Secure. Warm. He’d almost forgotten about the troubles back in Seattle, the issue with his new house and college. None of it mattered right now.

Tweek pulled his hands away, “You OK, Craig?”

Craig opened his eyes again, snapping back into reality, “Uh, yeah. Thanks.”

“For what?”

“Just. Thanks.” He gave a little smile to Tweek, who reciprocated.

Craig recomposed himself after the small lapse from his usual tough-guy persona.

“So, what made you decide to become a vet?” Tweek lifts his mug up to his lips, taking a sip when he asks his question.

Craig wrapped his hands around his cocoa as he leaned back in his chair to answer his old friend’s question. “I suppose it stemmed from when I was a kid. We always had pets. Animals are just really cool.” Craig has always had a soft spot for guinea pigs himself, and his family wasn’t averse to dogs or cats either, so animals were a normal sight in the Tucker household. “What about you?”

Tweek looked away from his old friend and slipped into thought. “I’m not sure”, he begins, “I guess animals have always kept me calm. They’ve always been there when I’ve been down or felt alone. This seems like the best way to repay them for what they’ve given me.”

Craig nods in approval of the blonde’s noble stance.

Tweek quickly checks his phone for the time, “OH SHIT I’M LATE!”

Craig looks confused for a second as Tweek scrambles to get himself together. “I’ve got to-gah get back to work!” He quickly runs out the door, leaving Craig sat on his own. Craig turns forward and goes in to finish his cocoa. Tweek swiftly runs back in.

“Sorry, me again. Let me give yo-hnng you my number.”

Craig unlocks and hands Tweek his phone. He rattles the numbers into it and hands it back. “See you around?”

Craig looks at him with a little smirk, “Definitely.”

“Great. Bye Craig!” He was already half out the door when he responded.

Craig chuckled softly. _I think I’ll be fine here_. His phone begins vibrating on the table again. Mom. He answers. “Hey Mom.”

“How’s my boy settling in back in South Park?”

“Mom really?” he sighs, continues talking as he finished his cocoa.


	4. Chemistry

Sunday morning and all Tweek could think about was the evening before. All he could think about was Craig. When he had Craig’s hands in his as he comforted him, he felt something he had never really felt before; calm. It began to really confuse Tweek, but all he kept thinking was _should I text him? Maybe he’ll want to grab another coffee? Oh, Jesus I made a mess of it yesterday what if he doesn’t want to speak to me again Christ wha-_ **DING**

Tweek looked at his phone. A text from Craig. He began shaking slightly as he opened the message.

_Hey_

_Hey!_

_Thanks for yesterday._

_No worries, it was nice seeing you again._

_Could you do me a favour?_

_What do you need?_

_I need some help cleaning my place up._

_I’ll explain when you get here. You in?_

_Sure send me your address._

Reading the texts made Tweek smile. He couldn’t understand why he was so happy to hear from Craig. But it didn’t matter. He had the day off from work, what else did he plan on doing today? He changed into an old pair of jeans, a flannel shirt and old beat-up trainers and made his way over to Craig’s.

* * *

Craig had managed to clean enough of his living room out to get his couch in, which he had to sleep on last night, giving him a stiff neck. He looked over at the rest of his furniture and boxes of belongings currently occupying his kitchenette. He knew he hadn’t struck gold with this place, but he intended to make it his home.

 _What about Tweek?_ That thought has been rattling around his head all morning. _What about Tweek? He’s a friend. He listened. And why did I get so damn emotional? Craig Tucker doesn’t get fucking emotional. Especially not in front of people._

But with Tweek, it felt different. He felt… safe. Like he could be vulnerable and knew it wouldn’t matter. The strange chemistry between them slightly unnerved Craig, but undeterred still asked for his help.

10 minutes later he hears a knock on the door whilst moving the boxes around. Craig went over to answer. Tweek was stood there patiently waiting to be invited in. He unlocked the door and let the blonde in.

“Hey Craig. Jesus you weren’t joking” Tweek immediately saw the mess. “What the hell happened?”

“I was supposed to move in a month ago, but as you know I couldn’t. Some asshole homeless guy broke in and made camp, trashing the place.”

Tweek took one more look around. “Well, better get a move on. Last one to finish is an Eric Cartman!” He nudged him with his shoulder and began to clear up the mess.

Craig laughed, “Oh it’s on now!”

The two whizzed all through the house, bagging up trash, wiping and mopping, laughing and joking. They spent the entire day cleaning and organising Craig’s furniture to fit the little abode to accommodate the broad lad. Finally, at 10pm, they’d finished. Out of breath but proud, they gave each other a high-five and switched the TV on.

“Thanks for your help. Again” Craig looked over to Tweek, sitting to his left.

“That’s OK, Craig. Happy to.” Tweek smiled at Craig. Tweek looked out of the window behind Craig and noticed the snowstorm blasting the town. “Oh shit. I’ve got to walk home in that.”

Craig looks out the window and turns back, “No you won’t. Crash here, I’ve got spare bedding.”

Tweek looks at him with surprise. “No, I can’t do that to you. It’s your first night in your new home.”

“That doesn’t matter. What matters is you being safe. And you’re safer staying here than cycling in that.” As he finished his sentence, he went to grab the spare bedding for his blonde friend. It was odd to him how he felt strange about Tweek only a few hours ago, but now he’s letting him stay the night. He didn’t give the thought much attention.

Tweek felt his anxiety starting to creep. It’s not like he’s never stayed at a friend’s house before, but staying at Craig’s felt different. Not bad different, but not good different. Just weird different. Craig emerged from his bedroom, “right, you take the bed, I’ll take the couch.”

“What? No this is your house I can’t sleep in your bed!”

“Tweek, you’re my guest, therefore what I say goes. Go to bed, you’re exhausted.”

His eyes barely open by this point, Tweek stifled a yawn, “But- “

“But nothing, come on.” Craig picked up his smaller friend and helped him into the bedroom. He sat Tweek on the bed and turned around to leave and give him space him to change and sleep.

“Thank you, Craig.”

“That’s alright.” Just as he turned to walk away, Tweek had one more request.

“Craig?”

“Yeah?”

“Would you mind just waiting in here until I go to sleep? I don’t often sleep in different places on my own, anxiety keeps me awake.”

Craig chuckled softly, “alright, seeing as you’re my guest.” He sunk into the armchair he had in the corner of his room.

“Thanks. You’re a real pal, you know. Goodnight, Craig”

“Goodnight, Tweek.”

Very soon after, sleep enveloped both of them. They slept in the sounds of the howling wind from the snowstorm outside. When Tweek awoke in the middle of the night to see Craig huddled on the armchair not covered, he got up to grab him the spare duvet. He gently placed it over him, and Craig embraced the warmth, moaning softly. He turned around and got back into bed. This was nice.

Tweek felt safe. Secure. Warm.


	5. First Day

Craig yawns as he wakes. He notices the blanket around him and the empty bed in front of him. _Tweek_ , he recalls. The smell of cooked eggs fills his nostrils. “The fuck?” Craig got up, stretched himself off and walked into the kitchen where he sees Tweek. Cooking breakfast. Tweek hasn’t seen him yet, he’s too busy making a mess of Craig’s kitchen. Not that Craig’s bothered, he likes people cooking for him. He looks at Tweek cooking away, dressed in his boxers and his flannel shirt, buttoned only once at the front with the sleeves rolled up. Tweek turns and notices him stood there.

“Morning. Hope you don’t mind me making breakfast. Thought you could use it as it’s your first day and all.”

 _First day?_ _Shit. College._ He’d been so distracted over the past few days he’d completely forgot why he’s here in the first place.

Tweek dishes up scrambled eggs and bacon with coffee. “Here we go.”

Craig looks at Tweek, bemused.

“Everything OK Craig? I’ll clean up if that’s what you’re worried about.”

“No, it’s not that. Just…” Craig trails off, not sure what he wants to say.

“Just?”

Craig looks into Tweek’s eyes, “just, thank you for the past few days. You’ve been a great help to me, and I’ve really needed it.”

_Goddamit Craig you’re getting emotional again._

He looks at the plate Tweek has prepared, “This smells great by the way.” Tweek is a capable cook. He prefers baking but knows his way around a stove.

“Thanks. Better get it eaten before I do” he swipes some bacon off from Craig’s plate

“Hey!” the pair laugh as they eat.

“So, I’ll go home and get changed, then I’ll meet you back here? You’re closer to college so I’ll walk with you to class, if you want?” Tweek proposed. Craig nodded with approval and a mouth full of eggs and bacon. The two finished their meal, Tweek cleaned up, dressed himself in yesterday’s clothes and went home, leaving Craig alone with his thoughts. All he could image was Tweek standing there in his shorts and flannel. _He’s been really good to me._ _I’m glad I found him again_. He knocks the thought out of his head and gets up.

As Craig finishes getting dressed, a knock on the door. He looks through the peephole. Tweek. He smiles and opens the door. “Hey come in.”

Craig is looking all over his house for something, “I’m almost ready I just can’t find my hat. You haven’t seen it have you?”

Tweek pulls a hat out of his bag. “This one?” A blue chullo with a yellow bobble.

“Asshole”, Craig smiles as he takes it back. “Come on, college life awaits”

He knew he was bound to see people from years ago. This was the part he was dreading. Who would he see? Will they be any different or the same asshats from 7 years ago? Whatever the answer, he knew he’d be fine with his now trusted friend with him.

* * *

The first lecture didn’t go too badly. The two were sat in a study hall going over notes to help Craig catch up. As they’re working through the abundance of notes in front of them, a hand comes down onto Tweek’s shoulder.

“Hey man. I haven’t seen you all weekend, you OK?” The voice asked worryingly. Tweek looked up from his notes to look at the face asking the question. Token Black. Tweek’s good friend since Elementary.

“Oh, hey Token. Yeah I’m alright I’ve been helping Craig out with his move back to South Park.” Tweek gestures to Craig, sitting to Tweek’s right.

“Hey man how’s it going I’m Token” Token politely introduces himself and reaches over to shake Craig’s hand. As they do, Token’s face becomes one of confusion. Does he know this person?

“Craig. Tucker. I used to live here a few years back.” A sudden realisation washes over Token.

“Oh, shit Craig! Man, it’s been years.” Token outstretches his arms whilst bobbing up and down in excitement over seeing his old school pal again. Craig stands up and hugs his pal back, Token patting his back enthusiastically. “Man, if I knew you were back in town, we would have been out tearing it up last weekend.”

Craig lets out a small chuckle accompanied with a small smile, “no doubt. But I had some things to deal with at my house first. Luckily, I met Tweek the day before and he gave me a hand.” He looks over to his blonde friend, who’s trying to hide his blushing face. _Am I blushing? Why am I blushing Jesus Christ_. Tweek’s confusion and embarrassment over his reaction leads him to wanting to just sink into the floor.

“Maybe we can all do something this weekend?” Craig’s eyes hop between the two, wondering if they’ll take to the idea.

“I’m down.” Token responds.

“Tweek?” Craig and Token look over to Tweek, who’s been sat quietly since Token walked over.

_That’s way too much pressure! What if I say something stupid and they all hate me and leav-gah! leave me? What if Craig stops talking to me? God, say something they’re looking at you, Christ!_

“O-OK. This weekend.” He shyly responds.

“Great! I’ll sort something out. Let me get your number Craig and I’ll text you the details.” As Craig gives Token his phone to swap numbers, Stan Marsh walks up to the group with another familiar face in tow. Kyle Broflowski. Another of the Douche Quartet. Craig turns away and rolls his eyes before looking back at them.

“Hey guys.” Stan spoke first. “Hi Craig, I was just telling Kyle you were back in town.”

“Hey man, long time no see.” Kyle pats his hand on Craig’s upper arm as a welcome. Craig gives Kyle a simple smile in response.

Stan, clearly buzzing to say something, interjects, “Glad I’ve found you guys together. I’m having a party at my place this weekend if you’re interested. Nothing big, just a fun get-together. You guys in?”

Token looks down at Tweek and Craig, “well I guess that’s our weekend plan sorted then.” He looks back at Stan and Kyle, “we’re in. You’ve got mine and Tweek’s numbers, text one of us the time and place and we’ll be there.”

Stan and Kyle respond in unison, “Awesome!” As the two walk away, Kyle turns back to them, “See you guys there.”

Token checks his watch, “I better get going. Really good to see you again Craig. I’ll catch you later.” And with that Token was gone.

Craig lets out a deep sigh. “Jesus. A party with the Douchebags of South Park. How did I get roped into this?”

“They’re not as bad as they used to be. Except Cartman. He’s still an asshat.” Tweek shrugs casually, causing Craig to chuckle at the blonde’s choice of phrase.

“Alright, let’s get back to work.”

“Actually, I’m just gonna run to the bathroom really quick. Be right back.” Tweek shot up and made his way to the restroom. He really was looking for an excuse to be on his own for a second to gather his thoughts.

_Jesus a party? There’s so much that could go wrong._

_Why the hell did I agree to that?_

_What if I get busted by my parents?_

Tweek’s anxiety is in full tilt. His shirt is taking a hammering as he tugs on it profusely. He’s pulling on his hair again for the first time in weeks. As these thoughts swam around in his head, one though started to take over all his others;

 _Why did I blush at Craig? It’s not like he said anything embarrassing or anything._ Slowly, he became conscious of his anxiety-induced actions, and aware of his thoughts. _Oh my God._ It began to dawn on him, _Craig’s the reason I’ve been feeling like this._ For the life of him, he couldn’t think why. He’s been getting along brilliantly with Craig, why the sudden change? _I need to get back before he notices how long I’ve been gone_.

As he walks back and Craig comes into view, Tweek’s stomach begins to twist a little. He’s never felt like this with anyone before. It worried him. He was best friends with Craig back in Elementary, why does he feel different now?

He sat back down in front of his notes. Craig looks over, noticing something is off with his friend, “You OK, Tweek?”

Tweek looks over, feigning a smile, “All good. Just a bit of a stomach-ache.” The two begin going over their notes again, but Tweek was too distracted.

_What the hell is this?_


	6. Party Time

It’s the Saturday of Stan’s party. Tweek is laying on his bed facing the ceiling. All week he’s been battling the weird feeling he gets when he sees Craig. A butterfly in the belly feeling.

Tonight would be no exception.

He can’t understand why he’s feeling this way. When they first started talking Tweek had more confidence than before. Now it’s melted away.

He gets up to begin picking out his outfit for the night. He hears his phone buzz on his desk;

**NEW MESSAGE - CRAIG**

His stomach does a small flip, unsure why.

_What time are you getting to Stan’s?_

_Maybe 8. Why?_

_I’ll meet you at his door._

He smiles at Craig’s last message, sets his phone down and continues flicking through his wardrobe. That brief glint of content was replaced rapidly by the worry of being at that party. With all those people. He’s not done anything like this before, not even in High School.

 _At least Craig will be there_ , he remembers in an attempt to calm himself. Which works long enough for him to pick his outfit; a smart silver button-down shirt, his best black jeans and his new black lo-top Van shoes. He places them on his bed, ready for when he gets out of the shower.

* * *

Craig locks his phone and tosses it beside him on the couch. Picking up the TV remote, he turns up the volume on the TV to fill his house with noise as he sits around aimlessly in his matching basketball shorts and tank top.

_6pm. Plenty of time to get ready._

He sits, bouncing one of his legs impatiently.

_6.03pm. Fuck it._

He gets up and begins his routine; shower, teeth, dressed, hair, leave. He begins throwing the things he’s wearing on his bed. A plain grey t-shirt, worn black jeans, dark blue sneakers and his trusty blue hoodie. Craig doesn’t dress to impress, he dresses with simple items for comfort. And to him, that outfit is his most comfy.

* * *

8pm. Craig begins to gather his things to leave for Stan’s. He quickly peers out the window to see if Tweek is in sight. Nothing, just the other attendees slowly filing in.

He leaves his house and locks the door. As he turns to face the street, those familiar blonde locks come around the corner. Craig begins walking past the house to greet his friend as Tweek spots him.

“Hey man. Looking smart.” Craig quipped.

Tweek looks down at himself and back up to the taller lad in front of him “Uh- thanks. Y-you look great too.”

“What, in these old threads? Liar.” the two giggle gently as they begin to walk to Stan’s front door.

Craig notices Tweek’s anxious ticks setting in, “you OK?”

“I’ve never-agh been to a house-party before. I’m all riled up.”

He throws the blonde a reassuring look, “just stick with me for the night, you’ll be fine.” Craig’s eyes and smile were enough to calm Tweek down. He smiles back and they continue up to the house. The approach revealed the thumping music, the loud voices and laughter from inside the residence.  
Craig approached and knocked on the door, taking a passing glance at Tweek. He seems fine. But inside Tweek is freaking out. He’s just being level-headed on the outside so as to not ruin his friend’s night.

Some kid they’ve seen around the college answers the door to let them in. The pair walk in and begin to look for the host. They’re standing in the living room, and with Craig being the taller of most of South Park’s young adults, tasked himself with scanning the room for Stan.

Stan catches them first, yelling over the music “Hey! Glad you guys could make it!”

“Hey Stan, I said I owed you a beer. So I brought these.” Craig replied, lifting a case of beer he got earlier in the day for the occasion.

“Oh nice one Craig! Put them in the kitchen and grab yourselves a drink, we’re in the backyard.”

Craig begins walking toward the kitchen, and once he puts the case down on the counter, he grabs two out of it. He turns to give Tweek one, but he’s not there. He scans and sees him stood where they began, twitching and pulling at his shirt. He goes over to the blonde, who still hasn’t seen Craig, and puts a hand on his shoulder to get his attention. Tweek snaps round to be greeted by the familiar face bowing down to look him in the eye. Craig hands him a beer and he mouths ‘thank you’ as Craig begins to lead him out of the crowd and into the yard where the other guys are.

They managed to fight the crowd to get through the back door. “A small gathering? Lying ass.” Craig scoffs to Tweek, who laughs at the remark. He’s right. People are spilling into every room of the house and out of every doorway.

“Guys, over here.” Calls the familiar voice of the host. They look over to see the group of old friends huddled into a corner. Stan, Kyle, Wendy, Token, Nicole, Clyde and Bebe.

The group all said their hellos, Craig lights up his cigarette and the night begins.

As the night goes on and it grows into the small hours, Tweek has opened up and relaxed. The few beers he’s had has loosened him up and he’s become the bubbly young man Craig is used to. By this time most people have already gone home, and now Tweek, Craig and the rest were some of the last few standing.

Suddenly, things get belligerent inside the house, shouting and broken glass is heard. Tweek begins to tense up, twitching slightly. Stan and Clyde run inside to sort out whatever’s happening. Thoughts begin to circle around inside Tweek’s head. _Oh my God what if they come out here and start a fight with me? They’ll kill me! Jesus, I’ve got to go!_ He turns to Craig, who beginning to look tired himself, “Craig, I-I’m gonna head off now. It’s getting late.” The dark-haired lad looks at his friend and then to his watch.

“Alright, I’ll walk you home.” He turns to the small group they’ve been with all night, “we’re off, guys. See you all on Monday.” A collection of goodbyes are heard from the group as they make their leave.

Token turns to Kyle with a look of wonder on his face, “Have you noticed they spend a lot of time together?”

“Not really. Why?”

“I know you and Stan spend a lot of time together even before you got this house with him and Wendy. But it seems different with them.”

“What are you saying Token? You think their gay?” Token simply looks at Kyle, who scoffs and shakes his head in disbelief.

Tweek and Craig make their way outside and begin to walk down the street. They bump into the last person either wanted to see. Eric Cartman. “Oh heeeey guys.” He’s visibly drunk.

Craig sighs in frustration, “What do you want Eric?”

“What? Can’t I just say hi to my friends?”

“No, not really. Now move out the way so we can go.”

“Why? You guys in a rush to make out or something?” Cartman snickers at what he considered a genius quip. Tweek is shocked by the comment, and Craig is angered. He stepped right up to Eric, towering him.

Craig looks down at him and snarls “I’ll knock you on your ass if you don’t get away from us. Now move.”

“Jesus no need to get all pissy.” Eric moves to the left and out of the way. The pair walk by him as Craig bumps into him purposely, causing Eric to stagger.

“Fucking asshole” Craig mumbles.

Tweek scoffs, “Eric hasn’t changed at all. What a fucking dick” The two laugh at the encounter as they walk.

* * *

The pair reach the Tweak residence, Tweek lets out a tired sigh. He remembers his parents are out of town for the weekend. “Hey, why don’t you come in and grab something to eat and a coffee before heading off?” Craig is surprised by the proposal.

 _I am hungry_ , he thinks. He nods and follows the blonde into his home.

Tweek disappears into the kitchen to make sandwiches for the pair whilst Craig gets comfy on the couch. Whilst Tweek is making the sandwiches he starts to wonder more about the young man sat in his living room. Craig has been a better friend to him over the past couple of weeks than anybody has over the past 18 years. Even when he and Craig were in the same school, Craig was Tweek’s best friend. He begins to smile as he continues making their sandwiches. Tweek can’t help it when he looks into those eyes of sapphire and feel himself warming inside. He can’t help but smile whenever he’s around him and get butterflies in his stomach. He thinks about holding his hand whilst feeling how soft his lips would be against his own. He shakes his head, wondering why he’s thinking of his friend like that. _What the fuck? Have I got a crush on Craig?! No. I can’t. I’m not gay. Craig definitely isn’t gay!_ He pushes these thoughts out and replaces them with anything else he can think of to distract the strange ideas. He can’t think like this. Can he? No. Craig wouldn’t feel the same. Would he? _Maybe._ It would explain why he’s began getting butterflies. Why he’s been so distracted when around him. _Maybe_.

‘Maybe’ is all Tweek needs.

He takes the sandwiches and drinks into the living room. “Thanks, Tweek.”

Tweek looks at him and finds a little courage, “Craig. Can I tell you something?”

Already stuffing his face, Craig nods. He sits beside him, “It’s just, you’ve been really kind to me since you’ve come back to South Park. You even told Cartman to fuck off from _us_. No one has ever thought about me like that before. I…” He faulters, his stomach is tied in knots. Craig puts his sandwich down for a second to listen him. He can’t bring himself to say it. “I just want you to know you’re a really good friend.” Tweek’s heart sinks. The words he wanted to say just kept getting stuck in his throat.

Craig smiles at the blonde, “Tweek, I should be thanking you. You’re the one who re-introduced me to South Park, and you’ve been with me every step of the way. You’ve gone outside your comfort zone to help me. You’re truly the best friend anyone could ask for.”

“Thank you, Craig.” He smiles slightly. Externally, Tweek appears touched by Craig’s praise. Truthfully, he was. But internally, he’s conflicted. Are these feeling genuine? Can’t be. _Must be the beer_ he attempts to convince himself.

They finish their food and Craig goes for the door, ready to go home and collapse onto his bed. Almost instinctively, Tweek makes an offer “Hey, don’t go walking around in the dark at this time. Stay here for the night. My parents aren’t back until Monday morning anyway, so they won’t mind.” He cringes slightly at the thought, especially as he’s still battling these newfound feelings, believing Craig will laugh at the idea.

But Craig recalls how he let Tweak stay at his house the night they cleaned it up and saw it as his friend repaying him. “Alright.” He said graciously.

Tweek is surprised at the response. He takes it in his stride, “Take my bed, I’ll be fine here. Turn left and walk straight down. Don’t worry, there’s fresh sheets on the bed.”

Craig yawns as he slowly makes his way up the stairs. “Thanks Tweek. Goodnight.”

Tweek lies flat on the couch, just big enough to fit his slender frame. He sighs deeply. _What the fuck is wrong with me?_ _I can’t feel like this. This is Craig Tucker, not some chick from class._ Slowly, as the thoughts are still whizzing around his mind, he somehow manages to fall asleep.


	7. Stripe

Tweek woke up with a heavy head and to the clatter of pans in his kitchen. The memory of last night’s conversation floods into his head like a tsunami. _Fuck me. What an embarrassment._ He rubs his temple to try and soothe the slight hangover. Another clatter echoes through the house. He got up to see what all the noise was. _Shit. Have Mom and Dad come home early? Shit! Craig’s upstairs in my bed! Fuck how do I explain THAT?_ He walks up to the doorway, his whole body shaking out of anxious anticipation. Except he doesn’t find his Mom or Dad, but Craig hovering over his stove. Cooking eggs and bacon. Just like Tweek did for him a couple weeks ago. He watches as he struggles with breakfast, still dressed in yesterday’s outfit, clattering around and manages to dish up two small plates. He grabs them to place them at the table, startled by Tweek’s presence at the door.

“Jesus, you made me jump. Did I wake you?” he places the plates on the dining table.

Tweek walks into the kitchen smiling at the effort Craig has gone to, “You did, but it’s fine. This looks great.”

“Don’t get your hopes up, I’m not a cook.” laughed Craig. The two sat and ate breakfast quietly and contently in what felt like a moment of déjà vu. “So I’ve been looking for a job but no one’s hiring. Don’t suppose you know anywhere?”

Tweek thinks for a moment and shrugs, “No, sorry. I don’t.”

“Damn. I could really do with the money. I only had enough to pay a months’ worth of bills.”

“How did you manage to get your place anyway? Can’t have been cheap.”

“Both me and my sister got some money from Dad’s life insurance after he died. He left it to us as a college fund or house payment. The owners of my house were selling it cheap, thought it was the perfect opportunity to kickstart my own life, y’know? Just need to pay the damn bills. Plus, I need to get a car, walking everywhere in this town is killing me.”

“You got your license?” Tweek couldn’t help but be a little jealous. He’s been trying for months to get his, to no avail.

“Yeah I got it back in Seattle just before I moved.” Craig looks deep in thought, trying to come up with a solution. “Wait, what about the pet store?”

Tweek near choked on his food at the thought. “What?”

“Yeah. You always looks so rushed off your feet when I see you, surely you could use the help.”

Tweek almost couldn’t believe what he was hearing. He wants to try and get rid of these wild imaginations running rampant in his mind. How can he do that if Craig is working with him? But he’s not an asshole. He knows he needs the money and Craig has been good to Tweek since he came to South Park.

“Alright, I’ll put in a good word to Mr Ingram. I’m sure it’ll be fine.

“You’d do that?”

“Of course. Anything for you.” A quickly as those last three words came out of his mouth, he wanted to put them back in. Yet they still made it past his filter and now they’re out there.

“Thanks, dude. Oh, I won’t be able to start until I get back though.”

Tweek’s stomach began to sink. “Get back? Back from where?”

Craig looked confused at Tweek, but it dawned on him he hadn’t told Tweek his plan for next weekend. “Did I not tell you? I’m going back to Seattle for a long weekend since we’ve not got classes on Friday or Monday. Mom insisted I came back.”

Tweek’s stomach felt less like a knot, and more like it had gone ten rounds in the boxing ring. “No, you haven’t said anything.”

“Sorry Tweek I was sure I had. I’ll be back Monday afternoon, we’ll do something then.”

Tweek feels rejected, even though he wants to try and forget the thoughts of him and Craig, he doesn’t want Craig to go. But he remembers the situation back in Seattle, and begins to feel guilty. “Alright Craig, that sounds good.”

Noticing the sudden, slightly icy atmosphere between them, Craig speaks up, “Tell you what, I’ll go home and change, and we’ll go and talk to the pet store owner, get the ball rolling anyway.”

“Sure. You head off, I’ll clean up here. Meet me back here and we’ll walk up together. I’ll ring Ingram and let him know we’re coming.”

Craig leaves, leaving Tweek feeling alone, and like a massive asshole. He buries his head in his hands.

_Nice going, Tweek. Now he thinks you’re a desperate self-indulged dick._

* * *

Craig returns to Tweek’s house, having not forgotten the awkward moment this morning. He’s hesitant to knock. When he eventually does, he hears a little voice on the other side inviting him in.

“I’ll be down in a minute, just finishing getting dressed” a voice called from the top of the stairs. Craig attempts to make himself comfortable on the couch, but the shirt and tie he’s wearing stops any attempt at comfort.

Tweek bounds down the stairs, trying to be in a better mood than this morning, and notices Craig’s attire. He couldn’t help but laugh.

“What?”

Stifling his laughter, “Sorry, I’ve just never seen you dresses up before.”

Craig begin to laugh with him “I do feel like an ass.”

Tweek’s laughter was his cover for how he actually felt about the tall dark-haired lad in front of him. He couldn’t help but think he looked cute. A sudden burst of confidence hit him, “I’ve got to say, you do look good.”

Craig looked down at himself, unsure if the extra effort will help. “You think?”

Tweek’s minor adrenaline boost dies down quickly and he feels foolish yet again. He backtracks “Going to the extra effort will convince Ingram to give you a job.”

The two make their leave and walk toward the town. As they approached the store-front, Craig couldn’t help but feel nervous. He looked at his reflection in the mirror to adjust his slim blue tie.

Tweek nudges him with his shoulder, “you’ll be fine. I promise.”

Craig takes a deep breath and one last look into his own eyes. He nods and leads the two into the store. He begins to walk into the backroom as he turns to Tweek, “I’ll be back soon.”

Tweek is looking at the guinea pigs in their enclosure. _Could do with another clean._ Entranced by the little balls of fur running around after each other, he doesn’t notice Craig has returned from the back of the store. “Cute, aren’t they?”

“GAH! Jesus Craig, you scared me. What did he say?”

Craig responded through laughter, “he said I’d be perfect. I start next Wednesday.”

“That’s awesome news! I knew you’d ace it. Come on, let’s get some drinks to celebrate.” Tweek walked away, believing Craig was in tow. Instead, Craig was focusing on the guinea pigs.

Tweek turned back, “Craig?”

He didn’t turn his gaze away from the glass “I’ve not owned a guinea pig for years. I’ve barely even thought about them.” Craig was particularly drawn to the black and tan coloured one plodding around the case. He could swear it looked at him.

“I think he likes you. Why don’t you get him?” the blonde said softly behind Craig. Tweek smiled at how happy he looked.

Moments later, the pair are walking back to Craig’s house, with a new friend rustling inside a box. “What’re calling him?”

Craig already knew, “Stripe. I’ve called all my guinea pigs Stripe for years, why change now?”

* * *

Craig is packing a bag for Seattle, with Tweek in the living room watching Stripe play with the hay in his cage. He’s sensed Tweek has been down since telling him he’s going back for the weekend. He’d invite him to come with him if there was any room at his Mom’s house.

He grabs the last of his stuff and puts it by the door, waiting for his taxi to arrive. “Tweek listen. I know you’re not enthusiastic about me being gone for four days, but it’ll fly by.”

“I know Craig. I’m just being a child.” He sighs. He knows he’s got four days to get his head screwed back on right.

“I tell you what, I need someone to look after Stripe while I’m gone. Why don’t you stay here for the weekend?”

Tweek brightens up at the thought. “A-are you sure?”

“Absolutely. He loves you, you’re the perfect person for the job.”

Tweek’s mood flips. Craig has entrusted him with a very important job, he doesn’t take it lightly.

They hear a car pull up outside. Craig looks out the window, it’s his ride to the airport. He gives Tweek a spare key to his house. “There’s plenty of food so don’t worry about that.”

“I’ll try not to eat it all.”

“I was talking to Stripe.”

“You’re such a dick.” They share a laugh, but once it dies down, they are left stood awkwardly by the front door.

Tweek speaks up, “Have a good time, Craig.”

“I’ll try.” Craig hugs his friend before departing. Tweek is floored by the move. “I’ll see you soon.” Craig leaves and gets into the taxi. He slumps in his seat as it drives out of the small cul-de-sac. He feels sad at leaving his friend behind. Like he’s abandoning him. _It’s four days. It’s not long._ But his attempt at reassuring himself doesn’t work.

He puts his earphones in, but all he could think about was Tweek. How he’d left him standing there.

Alone.


	8. A Realisation

Tweek is sat in an empty diner on the Saturday afternoon after Craig left, nursing a coffee. It’s not a good coffee. Bitter and pretty undrinkable. He continues to sip it regardless, not thinking about the taste. He’s far too distracted. He can’t even focus on his college books he so desperately needs to study. Any attempt at distraction ends in disappointment.

Wendy walks by the diner and sees him sat in his booth. She watches him as he stares into his mug. Steam barely emitting from the dark drink inside. She walks in and up to him, “Tweek?”

He looks up, having to refocus himself. He took too long for him to recognise the person in front of him. “Oh. Hi Wendy. What’re you doing here?”

“I’m checking in on _you_. Why are you sat in this diner on your own?” She slots herself in the seat opposite Tweek, grabbing the attention of the waitress, and only other person in the building besides her and Tweek, and orders herself a coffee.

“Oh, I-uh. I’m just in here to study. Needed somewhere quiet.” He points at his books.

“Oh. Don’t you and Craig study together?”

Tweek goes on the defensive, giving rise to his anxiety in the process, “What’s that supposed to mean? We don’t-agh do everything together y’know.”

Wendy was thrown by Tweek’s snappiness “I never said you do. Have you had a fight or something?”

He sighs, realising his attitude, “Sorry, Wendy. No we haven’t. He’s gone back to Seattle for the weekend to see his family. I text him this morning, he’ll be back Monday.” He’s surprised he got so defensive with Wendy like he did. He’s been very friendly with her for years, especially in their later years in High School. He trusts her implicitly as she does him. _I can’t have anyone thinking we are gay. Not even Wendy. It’s not true. Not. True._

“I haven’t really seen much of either of you recently. You two are really getting along.”

“Well, we were best friends before he moved.” He began to reminisce on the memories of his Elementary days, “We thought we were inseparable. We did everything together. When he came back to South Park it was like we hadn’t been separated. We just clicked again.”

Wendy starts to wonder about what Tweek is saying, but Tweek continues as a smile develops on his face, “We’re almost opposites; he’s the calm to my storm, the logic to my madness. I keep him cool-headed when he’s in a rage and he keeps me from sinking when I freak out. I feel safe and happy when we’re together.”

“Why don’t you just take him for a date, then?” Wendy laughs sarcastically. Tweek’s smile slowly fades as he looks up from his coffee and at Wendy.

“Because I’m afraid of losing him again.”

Wendy just stares at him wide-eyed. Did she hear him right?

“Wendy, I… I think I have a crush on Craig.” The words tumbled off of his tongue. He felt stupid, and yet empowered. He finally admitted it. That knot in his stomach was gone.

She did. “Tweek. I-I’m not sure what to say.”

“Help me understand. I’ve always trusted you. This has been killing me and I don’t know what to do. He’s in Seattle and I’m scared he won’t come back.” Tears filled his eyes. Tweek has never felt like he does in this moment.

She leans forward, grabbing Tweek’s hands and takes a reassuring tone, “You need to tell him. The pain of carrying this around will only hurt you more than the pain of losing him.”

He knows she’s right. He just can’t understand why he’s only just beginning to feel this way.

“I’ve had girlfriends before, why only now?”

“None of those lasted, did they? Each time you became less and less interested. It became a chore.”

“They just... fizzled out, Wendy.”

“Tweek, you know that’s not true. You never were interested. You did it to please others and subconsciously to hide who you really are.”

A single tear rolls down his cheek. Wendy lifts one of her hands from Tweek’s and gently clutched his face, wiping the tear away. He leans into it and closes his eyes, reminiscent of the time in the coffee house with Craig. Wendy’s reassuring touch allows him to break down the wall more.

“I really care about him, Wendy. I can’t lose him.”

“Be honest with yourself first, Tweek. What exactly do want? Friendship? A relationship?”

“Him. Just him.” He looks at her with determination in his eyes.

“Then you need to decide if the reward is greater than the risk.”

Tweek takes Wendy’s hands into his own and looks her in the eyes. He smiles. “Thank you.” He gathers his things and begins to make his leave. He knows what he has to do. He leans over to Wendy and kisses her cheek. He pays the waitress for the coffees and leaves for home.

* * *

Tweek lies on his bed. His conversation with Wendy bouncing around his head. _I can’t wait another 3 days._ He’s been carrying this with him and it’s time to let go of that weight. He needs to say it.

He needs Craig.

 _What do I say? I can’t lose him. He’ll run as soon as I say it. Agh this is too much!_ He grabs a pen and paper, intending to write down what he plans to say.

Page after page gets scrawled on and subsequently ripped out and screwed into a ball. The words just don’t make sense. “FUCK!” He throws the paper across the room, sitting up against the headboard of his bed, bringing his knees up and burying his face in them. _I can’t even fucking write down how I feel, how am I going to TELL him?_

He hears a determined knock on his door. He doesn’t want to answer it. He wants to just melt away. He wants to stop this stress and indecision.

He gets up to answer it anyway. He reaches for the handle, taking a deep breath before opening.

He slowly opens it to greet whoever is on the other side. His eyes widen.

“Craig?”


	9. Seattle Sucks

“How was your flight, sweetie?” Laura Tucker kisses her son on the cheek as he walks in the door.

“It was fine, Mom. The usual.” Craig places his bags in the doorway, looking around the house. He’s not been gone long, but the house doesn’t feel the same.

“I’ve got dinner in the oven, won’t be much longer. Go and get yourself settled in your room.” his mother called from the kitchen. He follows his instructions and scales the steep staircase.

As he walks to his room, he spots his sister tucked up in her bed. Headphones on, loud music playing. He watched for a second, something doesn’t look right about her. _She’s too quiet_ , he thinks to himself, chuckling as he walked past. _About time, too._

Opening his old bedroom door felt like he was intruding someone else’s private space. It was the strangest feeling. He came home to make sure his mom was OK now he’s left. But all he’s discovered is that his family home isn’t _his_ home anymore.

He sits on his bed, looking around his room at the juvenile posters still on the wall. Terrence and Phillip merchandise littered his former sanctuary. He wonders if he’s made the right choice coming back for a few days. He could be studying or just fucking around with Tweek back in South Park.

**DING**

**ONE NEW MESSAGE - TWEEK**

_Have you landed?_

_Yeah, I’m at Mom’s now_

_Cool. How was your flight?_

_Fine, nothing special. Stripe OK?_

_He’s fine. Sleeping_

_Lazy son a bitch_

“Craig! Tricia! Dinner!”

He takes a breath and takes one more look around. He gets up and leaves his room for dinner. Lasagne. His Mom’s lasagne is the best he’s ever had. He smiles as he catches the scent of the dish from his room. His sister leaves her room just before he does.

“What’re you looking at, bitch?”

Craig just does what he knows best; flips her off and carries on walking.

* * *

Craig and his mother are in the living room the next morning. Laura can’t help but look at her son and smile at how he’s grown. He notices and flips her off, expecting a returning gesture. Instead, she sighs and looks at him like she has to say something, but isn’t sure how to say it.

“Mom, you OK?”

“Oh, yes dear. It’s… It’s Tricia. She hasn’t been very well recently”

“Well what’s the matter?”

“Probably just a bug. After your father I can’t help worry more.”

Craig began to worry. He always displays little care for his family, but deep down, especially after his Dad passed away, he’s just the same as his Mom. He gets up to go and talk to Tricia. As he walks by Laura, he kisses her on the head, “She’ll be fine.”

He walks into Tricia’s room. She’s still lying in her bed, texting on her phone. All he can hear is the notification sound emitting from inside.

He leans on her doorframe, “Hey, asshole”

“Craig get the fuck out.”

“No. I’m older I can do what I want, and you can’t do jack-shit. Mom says you’ve been ill.”

“Maybe. Why, pretending to give a shit?”

“No I straight up don’t give a shit. Just making conversation” He walks into the room and sits on her bed to talk.

“IF you must know, the doctor said it’s an iron deficiency. Makes me tired. Got to take these pills to get my count back up.”

**DING**

Both Tucker’s pick up their phones to check. Craig’s this time.

**ONE NEW MESSAGE - TWEEK**

_Morning_

_Hey_

_So, here I am looking after your pet, and_

_how does he repay me? He shits in my lap._

Craig bursts into laughter, imagining how Tweek would have handled the situation.

“Sorry am I boring you?”

“A little yes.”

“So who is it?”

“Hmm? Oh, it’s Tweek.”

“Tweek? What kind of fucking name is that?”

“Shut the fuck up, Tricia. Tweek is a good friend.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah, actually, he is. He’s been really good to me since moving back to South Park.”

“South Park sucks, Craig.”

“Seattle sucks harder, Tricia. Like really fucking sucks. Moving back there was the best decision I’ve made. Tweek has made it easy and fun. He keeps me grounded when I’m in one of my rages and I just want to rip someone’s fucking head off. I keep his anxiety in check. We’re like opposites, but that’s why we’re good for each other.”

Tricia looks at her older brother funny, not sure where he’s going with this conversation. Craig doesn’t notice and continues, “I’ve felt like shit leaving him back in South Park like I did. I would’ve invited him to stay here but there isn’t any room. And to be honest I am missing the laughs we have.”

“Craig, that sounds really gay. Why don’t you just fuck him already.”

Craig snaps his head at his sister, who has a sly smile on her face after making her comment. “What the fuck does that mean?”

“It means you’re a fucking idiot and you can’t see that you’re clearly into him.”

“Bullshit.”

But was it? He begins to think. He feels differently about his friendship with Tweek. Like it’s more than a friendship. He assumed it was because Tweek was his best friend. Maybe it was always more than that? _No. I’m not fucking gay. Nope. Definitely not._

_Right?_

“Come on Craig. Surely you see it. The way you just talked about him is the way you would talk about a girlfriend.”

He laughs awkwardly, blushing slightly. “No. No. I’m not gay.”

“Maybe. But I think you like him, and you just don’t want to admit it.”

Craig thinks more about it. _Is she right? No. Tricia is never right. Fuck do I have a crush on Tweek? Tweek?! He is the best thing about South Park, I am missing him. Fuck._

He lies back on Tricia’s bed, staring at the ceiling. With a sigh, he concedes, “I-I think you’re right.”

Tricia gasps in surprise. “Jesus Craig, I was only joking.”

He looks at her in a way she’s never seen before; pleading. He needs help. Help to understand the mess in his head. Understand what the fuck to do. Just help. Anything. He feels vulnerable. Wide open.

She sighs, “look, be honest with yourself. What do you really think?”

He looks back at the ceiling. “He’s honestly a great person. He’s made South Park feel like a home. He’s funny, full of quirks. Without him, I’d be lost. I trust him, he trusts me. I’ve strained that trust by leaving him back there on his own.”

He sits back up. “I need to get back there.”

“Whoa, slow down.”

“No, he needs to know.” He heads for the door, but Tricia calls after him,

“Craig, your plane isn’t for two more days. How are you going to get back?”

He stops dead in his tracks, and hangs his head. He turns back around and drops himself back onto Tricia’s bed, holding his head in his hands.

“The fuck do I do? I lost him once. If I lose him again, I don’t know what I’ll do.”

Tricia has never seen Craig so determined and yet so scared about something. She has a moment of humanity and sympathy.

She taps him on his shoulder, “Craig. I can give you the money for a cheap car. Drive back home and get him.”

Craig is stunned. “I can’t take your money. That’s yours from Dad.”

“Dad would want you to be happy, too. I’m not going to stand back and watch you be miserable.” She reaches into her bedside table and pulls out a wad of cash.

“Why is that not in a bank?”

“Shut the fuck up and take it.”

He takes the money from her hand. Craig grabs his sister and pulls her in for a hug.

“Nope, too far. Get off me.”

He gets up to leave. Turning around at the doorway, he looks at his sister with a smile on her face.

“Thank you.”

With one final exchange of middle fingers, he dashes out the door to collect his things.

Nothing is going to stop him.

* * *

The drive was long and felt like it would never end. But finally, late in the evening, Craig was back in South Park. He pulls up to Tweek’s house. He sits in the car, wondering if he’s making the right choice.

“Fuck it.” He declares as he clambers out of the car and slowly walks up to the Tweak residence. He brings his fist up to knock and stops just short of the door. A wave of doubt passes over him. But as quickly as it came on, it was gone again. He knocked with intent, taking deep breaths as he awaited the response.

Richard Tweak answered. “Craig. Tweek told us you were in Seattle?”

 _Wrong Tweak_ , he thought. “Evening, sir. Is Tweek here?”

Richard looked at him confused. “Yes, he’s in his room. Head on up, Turn left and straight down.”

Craig began climbing the stairs, but the anticipation made it feel like Everest. He begin to feel lightheaded and breathless as he reached the door of Tweek’s room.

_Are you sure about this? What if it backfires and he never talks to you again? Jesus Christ._

_No. Do it._

“Come on Craig.” He said to himself. He knocks on the door. Determined. Confident. Scared. It creeks open.

“Craig?”

Craig couldn’t hold back. He places his hands on Tweek’s face gently and pressed his lips onto the blonde’s. Tweek is utterly shocked by Craig’s movement. His heart skips a beat. Time seems to stop.

It’s happening. All the worry, the stress. Lifted.

Tweek closes his eyes and leans into it. He brings himself closer and wraps his hands around Craig. The two lovingly kiss in the doorway, confirming their affection for one another whilst wrapped tightly in each-other’s arms. Neither wanted the moment to end.

It was everything they wanted it to be.

They felt safe. Secure. Warm.


	10. Fate

The two pull away from each other. They stare into each other’s eyes, stunned at what had just happened.

Tweek pulls Craig into his room and closes the door behind him. “So… Hi?”

Craig isn’t sure how Tweek has taken his bold move, he’s almost paralysed in fear of what his response will be. He can’t bring himself to say anything in case he makes it worse. He’s never felt so vulnerable before, and it was scaring him.

Tweek walks over to his bed and takes a seat, “Come and sit.” Craig complies, still unsure of what is about to happen. Tweek takes Craig’s hand into his own and leans his head onto Craig’s shoulder. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

A wave on relief hits Craig like a freight train. Tears fill his eyes as he realises, he’s made the right choice. “I-” he sighs, “I was so scared I would lose you all over again.”

Tweek looks up at Craig and into his watery eyes. “Craig, that’s never going to happen again.” He wraps his arms around him, and Craig returns he gesture, blinking away the tears.

Tweek lets go and sits back upright, and Craig looks at him, “How long have you wanted this?”

“A couple weeks now. Wendy helped me really admit to myself that it’s not some weird thing that will pass. That’s why I’ve been so weird, I didn’t think you wanted it.”

Craig laughs, “Well, I’ve only just realised, believe it or not. I was talking to Tricia this morning and she showed me how blind I’d been. She gave me the money to buy a car to get back here to see you.”

Tweek returns the laughter, nudging Craig with his shoulder “It’s a good thing I waited then.”

The two smile at each other differently than before. It’s no longer a friendly smile, more a loving one.

Tweek ponders for a second, “So… What does that make us now?”

“I guess we’re dating? So I suppose we’re boyfriend and, well, boyfriend. I-if you want.”

“I’d like that.” He leans in and kisses his new flame.

“Come on, let’s grab a coffee and we can talk. I know a great little place.”

“Oh do you? Do tell me more.” The two laugh as they leave for the local coffee house.

* * *

As the two sit in Tweak Bros, they find themselves unsure what to say. They each look into their drinks, wondering how to proceed with the conversation.

Craig speaks up first, “So. Did you always know you were, y’know…”

“Gay? No. I’ve had girlfriends in high school, had sex, the lot. But each time it never felt right so I just lost interest. Like I didn’t belong. What about you?”

“Nah. I always had a chick on my arm. I did sleep with a couple but, yeah looking back it never meant anything. I thought it was something, but when they broke up with me, I didn’t care. Just shrugged it off and moved on. I suppose I was just trying to compensate. Can I ask, what made you, y’know.”

“What?”

“Like me.” Craig couldn’t help but blush at the question, attempting to hide his face behind his cocoa.

Tweek laughs lightly, “Uh… I think it was after Stan’s party. I was thinking about how good it had been since you had come back to South Park. How happy we were and how calm I had been. It just sort of clicked. When I was talking to Wendy about you, I think I called you the calm to my storm.” Tweek began to become embarrassed and blushed himself, “I knew one hundred percent then.”

“I had a similar talk with Tricia. I was telling her how you had taken me in when I moved back and kept me grounded, allowed me to settle back and call South Park home again, and about how shitty I felt leaving you here while I went back to Seattle. She made a joke about being gay and my mind just went into overdrive.”

“It’s really weird really how similar yet different we are. We’ve led similar lives, doing the same things, and yet our personalities are so different.”

“Maybe that’s why we’ve come together so well. Almost like, fate?”

“Fate. Yeah. I like that.” Tweek grabs Craig’s hand with one hand and raises his mug slightly with the other, “To fate.” Craig raises his mug as they hold hands and toast the new chapter of their lives.

“So, when do we tell people?”

Tweek’s eyes opened wide, “Oh shit I didn’t think about that.”

“We don’t have to if you don’t want to.”

“No. It’s fine. We’ll tell them when we see them in college.

The pair finished their drinks and begin to make their way home.

“Why don’t you stay at mine tonight?” Craig enquired.

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah. And you don’t need to worry about your futon. You can get in with me.” He smiled as he got closer to Tweek.

Tweek chuckled at Craig’s forward attitude, “alright, you’re on.”

The pair held each other’s hands as they walked back to Craig’s. They both finally felt like they belonged.


	11. First Date

Tweek opens his eyes as the sunrise fills the room. He feels someone behind him and notices an arm draped over him. Recollecting the confessions of last night he smiles and turns around to look at Craig, fast asleep. He grabs his phone and notices the time. _9AM. I actually got a full night’s sleep?_ Tweek hasn’t had a full sleep in years, always waking up in the middle of the night or not sleeping at all.

But everything’s changed.

Suddenly Craig stirred behind him and woke up to Tweek’s back in front of him. “Morning.”

Tweek flipped around to look at his boyfriend, “Hey sleepy-head.” The two smiled at each-other for a second. “I’ll make some breakfast, how does that sound?” As Tweek sat up to get out of bed, Craig wrapped his arms around him, pulling him back down. “Hey, you wanna eat or not?” He laughed.

“Not right now. Just lay with me a little longer.” Craig responded softly.

Tweek curled back up to Craig, who in turn nuzzled his head into the back of Tweek’s messy blonde hair.

“Thank you, Tweek.”

“What for?”

“Everything.” Craig gripped onto Tweek tighter with affection. Tweek grabbed hold of Craig’s hand with his own and intertwined their fingers as the two fell back to sleep in each-other’s arms, smiling ear to ear.

* * *

The two are on their drive to the college when Tweek turns to Craig, “So, are we telling people anything?”

“What, about us? Only if you want to.”

“I don’t care who knows. But you know we’re gonna get a lot of questions.”

“We’ll answer them as they come. But we’ll tell the group when we see them before class. Sound good?”

“Yeah. Perfect.”

Craig pulled into a free space in the car park and switched the engine off. He looked over to his right at the blonde sitting in the passenger seat. “Ready?”

He nods, “Ready”.

They get out of the car, gather their things and begin walking toward the building. Tweek grabs Craig’s hand as they near the entrance. Craig looks down at Tweek, who looks up with a smile. They continue their walk into the building, greeted with a few stares, pointed fingers and hushed whispers. But they didn’t care. They had their heads up high.

They walked into the study area to see their friends sitting at a table laughing with each other. The group see Craig and Tweek walk in and greet them as normal, but the entire group, almost in unison, does a double take at the pair. Wendy is smiling, realising Tweek has followed through on their discussion a few days ago. The two sit with their friends as they continue to process if what they see is real.

Clyde looks over at Craig, “So… W-what’s happening guys?”

The pair look at each other with a smile. Tweek looks back at Clyde and responds, “Me and Craig are, well, dating now.” He couldn’t help but blush at saying it. It was really happening. Saying it just made it all more real.

“Really?” Token says in disbelief. He’s known Tweek for years and has never once got the impression of him being gay off him.

“Really.” Craig replies. He takes a leaf out of Tweek’s book, surprised at the level of confidence in his new boyfriend. A good surprise. He likes Confident Tweek.

The group, again almost in unison, hear the penny drop and all congratulate Tweek and Craig on their new relationship.

“So when was the first date?” Stan remarks.

The pair look over in confusion.

“You’ve not had a first date yet?” Kyle asks.

“Uhm. I- Not really? We’ve done things together before this like meals and days out.”

“That doesn’t count. It was before you were a couple. You two need to sort something out quickly.” Token quips.

Craig and Tweek look at each other for a moment, contemplating the idea of a ‘first date’. The bell goes for first period and most of the group get up to leave for class, leaving Craig, Tweek, Wendy and Stan.

Tweek looks over to Craig, “I’m gonna get a coffee, you want anything?”

“No I’m fine, thanks.”

“I’ll come with” Stan offers, leaving Wendy and Craig alone.

Craig watches as Tweek and Stan leave. Wendy notices, “It’s nice to see Tweek so happy.”

He shifts his attention, “Hmm?”

“We were best-friends. I’ve seen him before you came back. He was a different person. Timid, scared to do anything. Never smiled. Now look at him.”

“Yeah. He’s a great person.”

“Which is why if you ever hurt him, I will hunt you down and ruin you. I like you Craig, I really do. But don’t. Hurt. Tweek. You understand?”

Craig’s eyes widen at Wendy’s stance. “Wendy, I would never do anything to hurt him. You have my word.”

“I need actions Craig. Not words.”

Just as Wendy said that Stan and Tweek return with four drinks in their hands. “I got you a coke anyway.”

Craig smiles as he takes the drink. He looks back up at Wendy, who’s eying daggers at him. He’s uneasy at her threats, but he understands. He won’t do anything to Tweek and let nothing happen between them.

He can’t.

* * *

Tweek is sitting on his bed at home with Wendy, looking though his wardrobe deciding what to wear on his first date with Craig.

“Wendy this is too much pressure. I don’t think we need to go through all this.”

“C’mon Tweek you’ve got to make the effort. It’s a first date! Now, let’s see what shirts you’ve got.”

Tweek sits on his bed as his head begins to spin. He doesn’t need all this stress for a date. _But it’s a date with Craig._ _What if he sees you dressed normally, and he’s made the effort? He won’t want to see you again. What if he doesn’t turn up? God!_ He puts his hands into his hair and begins to tug slightly at the thoughts swimming around his mind, like sharks hunting prey.

“Tweek?” Wendy turns to her friend, seeing the fear in his eyes.

Still tugging on his hair, he begins to pace the room, “I’m not sure this is a good idea.”

“Of course it’s a good idea. You’re dating now, it’s only right you have a first date.”

“What if I fuck it up and he doesn’t want to talk to me again? This is seriously way too much pressure, Wendy.”

Wendy has gotten used to Tweek’s meltdowns over the years, she always knows how to handle them. But this one, he seems almost too calm for a meltdown. It was new. “Tweek. I promise you. Craig will not leave you or let you down. He’s a great guy, and you’re both lucky to have each other.”

He stops pacing and releases his grip on his hair, “Really?”

“Really. Now stop being a spaz, get over here and pick a shirt.” She giggled.

He wraps an arm around her and pecks her cheek. “Thanks Wendy. I like the dark red one.”

* * *

“Where are you taking him tonight?”

“Mario’s, in the town.”

Stan looked quite shocked, “That’s a nice joint. Not cheap either. How are you managing it?”

“It’s a date, I’m gonna do my best.”

“Aahh, hoping to get some then?” Stan joked, nudging him.

“Shut the fuck up Stan it’s not like that.” He retorted in his usual monotone way.

“You’re not going dressed like that are you?” Craig looked down at himself. He had his usual comfy clothes on.

“What? These are my good jeans. And I bought some new sneakers.”

“No. You need to make the effort. Go pick out a shirt and some trousers.”

Craig huffed but complied. He walked into his bedroom to look for smart clothes. He calls out to Stan, still sitting in the living room, “Y’know I fucking hate wearing a shirt. Always too scratchy and gross.”

“Tough. You’re not taking Tweek to McDonald’s, you’re taking him to Mario’s. How did you not know there’s a dress code? I knew that and I’ve never been there.”

“You think I know everything?” Craig walks back into the living room, now wearing his much smarter outfit; a dark blue shirt with black slim-fit trousers and dark brown brogues. “Better?”

Stan nods enthusiastically “Much better. Come on, I’ll drive you.”

* * *

As the two near the restaurant, Craig gets more quiet than usual.

“You OK?”

“Yeah. Nervous, if you believe that.” Craig chuckles.

“What for? Both of you are gonna have a great night.”

Craig nods in agreement but continues looking out the window of Stan’s car. _Shit if I’M nervous Tweek must be in meltdown._

They pull up to the restaurant, Craig gets out and Stan drives off. He texts Tweek to see if he’s inside.

_You inside?_

_Just coming down the street now._

With that he looks up and, sure enough, Tweek turns the corner. He looks at him up and down, he’s never seen him so handsome; his best dark red shirt matched with silver trousers, held up by suspenders. He’s even neatened his hair from the usual stressed mess to more of a windswept style. As Tweek approaches, he immediately compliments his date, “You look really great.”

Tweek blushes, unsuccessfully trying to hide it, “Thanks. You do too.”

Craig gives off an awkward chuckle and rubs the back of his neck with his hand. “So, you wanna…?” He says as he points towards the door.

“Right yeah, let’s eat!” ‘ _Let’s eat’? What the fuck was that, Tweek?_

The two enter and wait to be seated, still feeling the awkward silence. The host leads them to their seat and the two get comfy, which is seemingly impossible in the atmosphere around them. Not one word spoken. Neither can think of a damn thing to say. Mercifully, Tweek speaks up, “T-this menu looks good, don’tcha think?”

“Hmm? Oh, yeah. It’s supposed to be a really good place to eat.”

The conversation was a non-starter. How is it that the pair cannot talk to each other here, but outside they can’t stop? They aren’t even looking at each-other. A waitress came over to take their orders, letting them know it will be later than usual.

_Great. More silence._ Craig thought. _Just fucking say something. Anything._ Finally, he decides to break the ice, “Listen, You’re not usually this quiet. Are you OK?”

“Wha- me? What about you? You’ve barely said anything either!” The pair laugh lightly, breaking their mutual silence. “I guess I’m just a bit nervous? I’ve never really done this before.”

“Me too. It feels a bit forced, doesn’t it?”

“Exactly! God, how the shit did we get here?”

“Fuck knows.” Craig leans in towards Tweek and spoke in a whisper, “Tell you what, let’s run. The amusement park’s still open, let’s just go there and have fun.”

The idea of skipping a bill made Tweek almost have a heart attack. “CRAIG!”

“SHH!”

Tweek reduced his volume to a whisper, “We can’t just skip out on the fucking bill!”

“We’re not. I’ll leave the money for the starters. But let’s get out of here. The food’s going to take ages anyway.”

It took Tweek a second, but he couldn’t resist the idea of a late-night amusement park date. He nods in agreement as a sly smile creeps across his face. Craig leaves the money on the table and the two bolt out the door. The run down the street, laughing and not looking back.

They reach the amusement park, it’s bright lights filling the dark evening sky. They enter and run around playing every game, jumping on every ride. The laughter and chatting returns, no longer held back by conforming to other people’s idea of a first date.

Eventually, they grab a cotton candy each and get on the last ride. The Ferris Wheel. The wheel begins to turn as they slowly rise through the now-dark-night sky. Tweek places his head onto Craig’s shoulder, “This was so much fun, Craig.”

“It was. Much better than sitting in fucking silence in some gay restaurant anyway.”

Tweek giggles, “You’re gay.”

“Hey. So are you.”

The duo laugh as they make it to the top of the Ferris Wheel where it stops for a moment. They take in the view of South Park they’ve been granted, which was quickly replaced by each other’s eyes. They kiss softly as the Wheel begins taking the pair back down to the ground, not separating until they are.

* * *

The couple, now back at Craig’s house after their date, are getting into bed exhausted. Craig yawns a ‘goodnight’ to Tweek.

“Hey Craig?”

“Yeah?” He replies, stifling another yawn.

“Thanks for tonight. It’s been the best night of my life.”

“Mine too.”

The two smiles lightly at each other for a second, Tweek pecks Craig on the head before he wishes him a ‘goodnight’. Their hearts full of song and feet worn out from all the running around, they both slept very well that night.


	12. Music is Better than Words

Tweek is in the shower whilst Craig is in the living room waiting for his turn. He sits flicking through TV channels aimlessly, not really taking anything in. He sighs as he settles on a local morning news programme. His ears perk up at a faint sound. Singing. _Who’s singing at this time in the fucking morning?_ He listens more intently and notices that the voice is actually rather good. And is coming from the bathroom. He gets up and walks toward the door to hear better. Tweek is singing a rendition of ‘I Can See Clearly Now’. Really well. Beautifully in key with vibrato peppered throughout. _He’s kept that hidden well_ he thought.

Craig smiles as he continues to listen. He reaches for the door handle so he can face the voice on the other side, but the voice beat him to it. Craig had been so focused on the angelic tones he failed to notice the shower had been switched off.

“AGH! Jesus Craig! What are you doing there?”

“Since when could you sing so fucking well?”

Tweek’s eyes open widely as he blushes, “Y-you heard that?”

“Yeah. And so should everyone else. You’re amazing.”

Tweek blushes a deeper shade of red as a small smile develops across his face, “I’m not that good.”

Craig nudges him as he teases, “Liar. You know damn well you are.”

He has a lightbulb moment. “Tweek, I’ve just had a fucking great idea. After college, I’m gonna go get something. Once I have, I’ll let you know when I’m home.”

Tweek looks at him, a face full of confusion, “What’s the idea?”

“Trust me, it’s great. Now if you don’t mind, I need a shower.” He smiled as he walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

Tweek looks at the closed door for a second whilst he tries to comprehend what just happened. He shakes his head in defeat and heads for the bedroom to change.

* * *

Tweek knocks on Craig’s front door, having walked over after getting a text that he was back home. Craig opened the door and greeted Tweek with a smile “come in, I’ll show you what the surprise is.” He walks in, Craig gestures for him to sit on the couch “wait there.” Craig disappears to the bedroom whilst Tweek waits anxiously, tapping his hands on his knees.

“Ta da!” Craig appears with a guitar in his hand.

“What’s that?”

“It’s a bag of weird-shaped dicks, what does it look like? It’s a guitar!”

“Ha-ha. WHY have you got a guitar?”

“Well, I played until a couple years ago.” Craig sat on the couch, and began to play. Tweek smiled at how well he played.

“I went to a pawn shop after college and bought it. It’s nothing special but it’ll do. And after I heard you singing this morning, I thought we could perform together. Maybe do some open mic nights.” Craig looked at Tweek with excitement, but his face dropped when he noticed Tweek was not amused.

“No. No no no. I am not getting on a stage, Craig.”

“Come on it’ll be fun.”

“NO!” The thought of getting up in front of all those people and singing made Tweek feel sick. He couldn’t comprehend how nauseating the experience would be.

Craig leaned back in shock, he couldn’t believe Tweek had reacted this way, “I thought it would be a good idea.”

“Well you were wrong.” The level of sincerity in Tweek’s voice and harshness of his tone became very apparent

“I’m sorry for wanting to do something fucking different and exciting.” Craig snapped back.

Tweek got up and stormed off into the bedroom, slamming the door behind him. Craig sprung up to go after him, but he stopped himself. He was angry at Tweek’s response, but he didn’t want an argument. _Too late for that_ , he thought. He flopped back down on the couch and stewed. Angry that it hadn’t gone the way he wanted. _All I wanted was for us to have some fucking fun. What’s so wrong about that?_ He sighed and looked over at his guitar. He knows Tweek still has a lot of anxiety. He doesn’t want to do anything that pushes him over the edge. But he doesn’t want him stuck in a bubble. He picks the guitar up, holding it whilst he laments his decision. _I just want to help._

Tweek is sitting on the bed with his head in his hands. He’s angry at Craig. A stark contrast to their date last night. _Who the fuck does he think he is? If I don’t want to do it, I shouldn’t be fucking guilt-tripped into it._ Tweek gets up and begins to pace the room. _He knows how I feel about these things. Fucking asshole._

As he cools down, he begins to think more logically. He sits back down. _He only wants to help, Tweek. Don’t be an such a dick._ The anger subsides and is replaced with guilt at how he snapped. _But he needs to do it on my terms._ He sighs. He believes he owes an apology and a talk. But he can’t think of the words. _What do I say? What CAN I say?_ He goes for the door, hoping he can just wing it, but before he opens, he notices the sound of the guitar being played. He stands at the door and listens. Each time a chord is played, or a string picked, Tweek felt his heart swell. He had no idea Craig was as talented as he is. As he opens the door gently to not disturb Craig’s flow, Craig switches songs and begins to play one of Tweek’s favourites; ‘How Deep is Your Love’. Craig played softly in a slow tempo; eyes closed as he rocked himself slightly from side to side in time with the music. It’s not his usual genre, but the softness of the song allowed Craig to relax and release any pent-up stress and emotion.

The second the first verse kicks in, he couldn’t help himself but begin singing along with the guitar. He walks over as he sings and sits back down next to Craig. He looks up from his guitar and joins Tweek in singing the song, almost as if the pair are serenading one another.

As the song finishes, they share a slight silence. Only minutes ago, they had an argument, and now they have just shared a very intimate moment.

Craig’s confidence builds up first, “Tweek. I’m sorry for pushing you like I did. I saw how confident you were when we told the guys about us, I thought this would be good for us. I need to be more considerate of you. And I will.”

“I shouldn’t have gone off on you like I did. You’re just trying to help me become a better person.”

The two share an apologetic hug. “I don’t need to make you a better person. You’re perfect the way you are.”

“Thank you, Craig.” The two separate, Tweek looks up at him, “Anyway, we sound really fucking good together, don’t we?”

Craig laughs, “Yeah, I suppose we do.”

“Maybe we can do more. If you want.”

“I’d like that. Only when you’re ready.”

Tweek smiles, “I’m ready now. What else do you know?”

Craig thinks for a second. He settles for one of his favourites, “I hope you know this one.” He smiles

‘21 Guns’, Green Day.

Tweek chuckles, and begins to sing. Craig’s smile widens at Tweek as his angelic voice begins to fill the room. The pair feel their hearts fill. Neither wanted to be anywhere else in the world, except for this moment.


	13. The Key

Tweek wakes up yet again in Craig’s bed. He’s spending more time here than he is at home. Which gets him thinking, _how have Mom and Dad not said anything yet? I know I don’t see them that often anyway because of the shop but-_ “SHIT!” It had hit him like a freight train.

Craig was already in the kitchen when he heard Tweek call out, “Everything OK in here?”

“Yeah. No. I don’t know.” He began to clutch the bed sheets the way he would his shirts when his anxiety flares.

“Take a deep, Tweek. What’s the problem?”

“I- I haven’t told my parents.”

“About what?”

“About us. About me.”

“Oh. _Oh_. Wait, there not homophobic, are they?”

“What? No. I’ve just been spending so much time here I’m surprised they haven’t said anything.”

Craig quickly jolts up, “Which reminds me…” He leaves the room and seconds later returns with something in his hand, “open your hand.”

Tweek complies and Craig drops a key into it.

“It’s a key to my house. Now you can come and go whenever you want.”

“Craig I- I don’t know what to say.”

“Say nothing. Just put it on your keys. Anyway, we’re talking about your parents.”

“Oh right, well… I think we should do something with them and tell them, like a meal or something.”

Craig ponders the situation, even though he’s met Tweek’s parents before, he hasn’t as the boyfriend. Then a thought crept up on him. The relationship was becoming more and more serious. He hadn’t really thought about it before, but the more he did, the more nervous he became. Craig’s never really had a serious, proper relationship before, and this one was sure shaping up that way. And he’s just contributed to it by giving his boyfriend a key to his house.

“Craig?”

Craig’s thoughts had dragged his attention away from Tweek, “Hmm?”

“What d’you think?”

“Uh- only if you feel ready to. No need to rush anything.”

“I think I need to do it now. If I don’t, they’ll find out through someone else. How about Friday after work? They’re not big on fancy places anyway, so we could just go to City Wok?”

“Alright sure, sounds fine to me.”

“You sure? You don’t sound to confident.”

“Really it’s fine. Just thinking how I haven’t told my mom yet. Hoping Tricia hasn’t opened her stupid mouth for once.”

“It’s a date then. I’ll ring them and tell them we’re taking them for dinner. And we’ll talk about telling your mom, too.”

Craig realised how it was almost like their personalities had switched, he was the anxious one whilst Tweek became the confident half. He’s not sure why he’s so nervous, it’s not like he’s getting second thoughts. Him and Tweek are a month strong now, he couldn’t imagine turning his back on this.

* * *

Time seems to have slowed during their shift at the pet store but mercifully it’s finally over. Tweek is excited about taking his parents for a meal, but nervous about the discussion that was to take place. Craig’s just a big ball of anxiety. He has absolutely no idea how it is going to go. The two pack their things away into their lockers and grab their effects and make their way to City Wok in Shi Tpa Town.

Craig can hear Tweek talking, but he’s not really taking anything in. He’s too absorbed in his own thoughts. He’s about to meet his boyfriend’s parents. He’s a boyfriend, to a boy, and he’s about to meet his parents. His mind racing, Tweek grabs his hand, “Everything OK, Craig?”

“Y-yeah, fine. Why?”

“You’ve been very quiet. And you’re shaking.”

Craig doesn’t like being emotionally vulnerable, but this is Tweek he’s talking to. He can’t keep it bottled up from him. “I-I guess I’m nervous about meeting your parents.”

Tweek chuckles lightly at Craig’s revelation, “Why? You’ve already met them.”

“Not as your boyfriend. This is a whole other level.”

“Hey,” Tweek pulls on Craig’s hand as they reach the restaurant, Craig looks down, “you’ll be fine. They love you anyway.”

“You sure?”

“I promise.”

Craig grips Tweek’s hand tighter, “Alright. Let’s do it.”

They enter the restaurant and find a seat. Tweek’s parents are notorious for never being on time. Both were late for their own wedding. Tweek orders the drinks whilst Craig stares out the window. The idea of how real it’s all getting unnerves him. But why does it? He’s happy, having fun. Why does he feel like this now? Tweek puts a hand on Craig’s knee. Craig snaps his attention to the blonde.

“It’ll be fine.”

Craig smiles and nods. It should be him comforting Tweek. He’s the one about to come out to his parents. Just as he looks up, he sees Mr and Mrs Tweak walk through the door and begin walking over to the table. Tweek jumps up and hugs his parents, and as they sit Craig shakes their hands.

“So what’s with the sudden burst of generosity, son?” Mr Tweak questions light-heartedly.

Tweek decides to get it over with, “Mom. Dad. There’s something I need to say…” He looks over at Craig, who nods at him and grabs his hand under the table. Tweek looks back at this parents, “I’m gay.”

Craig feels his confidence rise, watching Tweek come out gave him the boost he needed, “I’ve been dating your son for a month now. We’re both very happy.”

Tweek looks over and smiles at Craig’s sudden boost in confidence. “That’s right. I hope you can understand and know I’m still your son. Nothing’s changed. I hope that’s OK.”

The Tweak parents look at the couple in front of them. They both burst into congratulations and happiness. Both Craig and Tweek are taken back by the hugely positive response.

“So you’re not mad?” Tweek wonders

“Mad? Why would we be? This is fantastic and we’re really proud of you. Both of you.” Mrs Tweak responds.

All four are sat at the table with massive smiles lighting up their faces. The lack of confidence and self-doubt has left the two boys completely.

“Ever since you’ve been hanging around with Craig, we’ve noticed a massive difference in you. When we even see you at home that is!” Mr Tweak jokes.

They laugh, “Craig’s actually just given me a key to his house so I can come and go whenever.”

“I don’t know why you don’t just move in with him, you basically live there already don’t you?” Mr Tweak jabs, he and his wife laugh, but Tweak and Craig laugh awkwardly as they look at each other. They had never thought about that. Is it too early for that? It’s out there, and now it’s a conversation they’ll need to have.

The jovial evening continues, the foursome eat and laugh and eventually they go their separate ways. Both lads are very pleased with how the evening went, especially Tweek.

On the way home, both Tweek and Craig want to bring up the topic of living together, but neither knows how to. Tweek just jumps for it, “So, what Mom and Dad said about us… living together… w-what do you think?”

Without missing a beat, Craig responds “Let’s do it.”

“What? Really?”

“Yeah fuck it. Why not? They’re right, you spend most of your time there anyway, and it’s as much your place as it is mine now. Why not just live there?”

Tweek is dumbstruck by Craig’s position, he honestly hadn’t considered this before and now isn’t sure what to think. “Are you sure?”

“Absolutely.” Craig is high from the adrenaline of confessions from their dinner. Tweek’s confidence has rubbed off onto him.

“Great!” Tweek exclaimed excitedly. “We’re actually doing this?”

“I guess we are.” Craig began to sound less confident, but Tweek didn’t notice. The adrenaline was wearing off. _What have I just gotten myself into?_


	14. Commitment

The logistics of moving in together proved harder than the two thought. Tweek doesn’t have a lot of stuff, but Craig’s house isn’t a mansion; it’s pretty much a small single storey shed. Sure, they’ve spent a lot of time together there and they get by, but now Tweek has to move his stuff here and somehow make it fit.

Tweek has picked up on the fact he seems to be the only one really making the effort, however. Craig is trying, but something inside him is holding him back.

“Craig?”

“Yeah?”

“You do want me to move in, right?”

“Of course. What makes you think I don’t?”

“Every time we talk about it you change the subject, and you haven’t really sorted the place out to fit my stuff like you said. You’re not having second thoughts?”

“What? No.” He knows he’s got to be honest. There’s no point starting this new chapter off on a lie. “I guess I’ve been a bit apprehensive. I don’t know why, I want this.”

“You’re sure it’s not just me?” Tweek’s voice got softer, it’s a question he’s dreading the answer to.

Craig gabs one of Tweek’s hands into his own, “Tweek, absolutely not. You’re the best thing to happen to me, I’m not giving that up.”

“So what’s the reason to be apprehensive?”

Craig thought about that for a moment. He honestly cannot think of a single reason. He shrugs his answer to Tweek. “I guess I’m just a bit nervous about it?”

“That’s OK. As long as you want to do this. This is your home; I don’t want to push you into doing something you’re not comfortable with.”

“No I really do want this. Tell you what, after class today we’ll re-organise everything to fit your stuff. We’ll move everything around and make sure you get some room here. It’ll be your home too.”

“Deal.” Tweek smiles back at Craig, who appears to have settled on the idea, finally. “Just talk to me more. We both need to be involved for this to work.”

“Sounds like a plan.” Craig leans over and gives Tweek a quick peck. Everything seems to be just fine now.

* * *

The two sit in the lunch hall with Token and Kyle, talking about their plans.

“You’ve got to have a party when you’re done.”

“The place isn’t big enough for that, Kyle. It’s basically a shoebox.”

“You’ve been to my place when Stan threw his party, it’s not much bigger.”

“You’ve got a second floor, at least.”

“You have a backyard, right?” Token enquires

“Well, yeah but-”

“Then there’s plenty of room.”

“Besides, there’s not many of us. Just don’t invite Cartman or you really won’t have any damn room.” Kyle jokes.

“I guess we don’t really have a choice.”

“Not really.” Token quips with a sly smile on his face. “Don’t you guys worry that it’s all going a bit quick?”

“What do you mean?” Tweek asks.

“Y’know, It’s only been a month, and already you’re moving in together. Seems a bit, I dunno, rushed?”

Tweek and Craig look at each other, “I thought that, but we talked and Tweek convinced me it’s the right thing to do. He spends most nights there anyway.”

Token and Kyle playfully tease the two over the comment, “Shut up. Not like that, assholes.” Tweek jabs back as they laugh.

“Jesus we really are adults now, huh? Bet you two never saw this on the cards.”

Tweek scoffed, “Definitely not. But I wouldn’t change it.” He smiles to himself as he blushes lightly. Token and Kyle both swoon over the affection in front of them.

“Why don’t you do that Craig? Be more affectionate, man!” Token sarcastically scolds.

Craig just chuckles awkwardly in an attempt to not seem bothered by Token’s comment. Tweek notices Craig’s avoidance of the topic. He’s noticed he’s become more distant and quieter recently ever since deciding on their venture. _Is he avoiding me? Or is he really just a bit nervous? No he must just be nervous. Gotta be. Yep. Right?_ He takes a deep breath. _I’ll talk to him when we get home._

* * *

Tweek unlocks Craig’s front door and enters, surprised that Craig isn’t home at this time. He’s usually sat on his couch hate-watching some reality programme. He kicks his shoes off and throws his jacket on the back of the couch. He sees Craig’s blue chullo hat poking out from the back of one of the cushions. Craig usually doesn’t go anywhere without it, but Tweek doesn’t think too much into it and gets comfy in the armchair. He pulls out his phone and texts Craig;

_Hope you’re home soon, it’s my turn to cook :)_

He slumps back in the chair and rests his eyes for a moment, he remembers the conversation he needs to have and gets uncomfortable instantly. It’s not a talk he wants to have, least of all with Craig. But his tiredness takes over and he drifts into a light sleep in an attempt to regain some energy from another long day of college and an afternoon with his parents.

When he wakes up, the slight reddish dusk sky was replaced by the inky black night. He stretches out as he lets out a yawn. Reaching over for his phone, he checks the time; _00:18AM_. He walks into the bedroom to find an empty bed. _Strange_ , he thinks. He checks the bathroom, nothing. _Did he come home?_ He looks for clues of Craig having come home but comes up empty handed. Craig’s hat is exactly where he left it on the back of the couch. He tries to call him, but gets no answer. He tries again. And again. And again. Nothing. Voicemail each time.

_Can you just text me and let me know you’re OK?_

The hours pass with no word from Craig. No sighting, no news. Tweek is beyond worried now. He’s been frantically calling and texting but isn’t getting a response. He finally calls someone different; Wendy. She’s only next door, but he doesn’t want to wake the whole house for what is probably nothing.

“Tweek? It’s four in the morning what’s going on?”

“It’s Craig. He never came home, and I can’t get a hold of him.”

She sighs and yawns on the other end of the phone, “Alright. Where are you?”

“In Craig’s living room. I’ve been awake since midnight waiting. Jesus Christ what if something has happened?”

“Calm down. I’ll be right there.” She hangs up the phone. Tweek sits on the couch, blue chullo in his hand as he rubs it with his thumbs whilst he waits.

“Where the fuck is he?”


	15. Disappearance

Wendy sat Tweek on Craig’s couch and handed him a hot drink to calm him down. “When was the last time you heard from him?”

“When we were at college. I went home to see Mom and Dad before I came here. Jesus Wendy what if something’s happened to him? What if he’s been taken or he’s had an accident somewhere Christ!”

“Hey, calm down. Thinking like that isn’t going to get you anywhere. Try his cell again.”

Tweek tries to call once more but still ends up with voicemail. “Nothing.”

“Does he have Facebook or something?”

“No he hates social media. Says it’s full of assholes.” He chuckles softly. “I’m really worried Wendy.”

“OK. It’s been about twelve hours now since you last saw him, right? Let’s go to the police and see if they can track his phone. It’s ringing which means it’s still on, so they’ll find him. I’ll go and get Stan and he’ll drive us there.” Her soft voice was reassuring, but Tweek can’t help but tremble like a leaf as he yanks on the buttons of his shirt. He nods in agreement and the two leave to go next door.

“Wait out here and see if Craig comes down the street, I’ll get Stan.” Tweek complies, his eyes focused heavily on the road ahead. _He’s bound to turn up now, right?_ A few moments later, Wendy puts her hand on his shoulder, making him jump. “Come on”, retaining her soft tone.

Tweek sits in the back of the car whilst Wendy sits up front with Stan. He’s looking at the floor of the car, which is frequently flooded by the light of the streetlights they pass. He can hear their voices, but he’s not taking them in. They’re just muffled noises to him. All he wants is to know Craig is safe, and all he wants to do is grab him and never let go. Small tears begin run down his cheeks.

As they pull into the parking lot, Wendy turns around to look at Tweek. She sees the desperation on his face, and it breaks her heart. “Tweek. We’re here.”

He looks up at Wendy, eyes watery. They get out of Stan’s car and enter the station. They walk up to the front desk only to see who’s working it. Leopold ‘Butters’ Stotch, and old friend from their formative years.

“Hey fellas! Long-time no see!”

“Butters? What are you doing here?” Stan questions.

“Well I- I work here, civilian administrator.”

“Look we haven’t got time to play catch-up.” Wendy snaps at them. “Butters we need to report someone missing.”

It’s then Butters sees the distraught look on Tweek’s face. “Oh jeez, I’m sorry. Follow me, I’ll take you to the detectives.” The group follow through a set of double doors and into the bullpen, where a few officers working the night shift are slouched over their desks.

“Detective Harris, sir? These people would like to report a missing person.”

“Thanks Butters. Alright guys my name’s Detective Harris. How can I help?”

“Tweek?” Wendy wraps her arm around Tweek. He continues to just stare into space. He’s deep in an anxiety meltdown, unable to form a sentence.

“We’re looking for a man called Craig Tucker. He never came home and my friend here’s been calling him for hours but he’s not picking up. We’re worried about him.”

“Alright let me see if I can ping his phone, get a location.” The Detective sits at his desk as he taps away on his keyboard. “According to this, his last location was the airport. Was he planning a trip anywhere?”

Tweek looks up at the Detective, “No. Why is he at the airport?”

“Let’s take a ride over there, see if he’s there.” They follow Detective Harris out of the building and into a police cruiser, with Stan following in his car.

As they drive into the airport, Tweek looks out the window and into the nearby car park. He sees an all too familiar set of wheels.

“THAT’S CRAIG’S CAR!”

Wendy looks out the window with him, “Where?”

He points to the red KIA sat on the edge of the lot. The Detective swings into the lot and drives right up to the car. Tweek bolts out and run up to the car, hoping to see Craig inside. Nothing. Empty. He tried to call him one more time, but Wendy notices a light inside the car.

“Tweek.” She points to the passenger seat. Craig’s phone. His heart sinks, his hands run through his hair and begins to pull.

“Jesus Wendy what the fuck is going on where is he?”

Detective Harris walks up to the blonde, currently swaying as his head spins with his hands pulling at his hair. “Listen son. I’m sure he’s perfectly OK. I’ll go inside and see if they can give me any information. Try to stay calm. I’ll be right back.”

Tweek lets go of his hair, but he replaces it with his shirt as he begins to tug on the buttons, breaking one in the process.

The Detective wasn’t gone long. He returns with a grimace on his face.

“Well?”

“It appears your friend got a one-way ticket to Portugal on his own. Any idea why he’d do that?”

Tweek’s head spins faster. “P-Portugal? What the fuck, why is he in Portugal? Are you sure?”

“They showed me the manifest, he left 9 hours ago. I’m sorry but there’s nothing more for me to do here.”

“Can’t you try to get a hold of him?” Wendy queries as she tries to hold Tweek upright.

“He hasn’t got his phone; I don’t know how to. I’m sorry but there really isn’t anything else I can do. Let me give you a ride home, at least.”

Stan steps forward, “It’s fine, I’ll get them home. Thanks, Detective.” The two shake hands and Detective Harris leaves.

Tweek still can’t comprehend what he’s just heard. “Portugal?”

“Let’s get you home.” She looks at her watch to check the time, “It’s six o’clock now, your parents are usually at work by now, right?”

“Y-yeah.”

“Alright, we’ll sit with you. We’ll skip college today and talk it over, try and make sense of it.”

“O-OK. Yeah.” They walk over to Stan’s car get in. Wendy sits in the back with Tweek this time. His head just keeps spinning. _Why the fuck would he go to Portugal? And why only one-way? What the fuck is going on?_

* * *

They enter the Tweak residence and sit on the couch. Stan goes to make some coffee for everyone whilst Wendy tries to make sense of Craig’s actions.

“So you have no idea why Craig would just go to Portugal?”

“No. Nothing.”

“He doesn’t have family out there? You two haven’t had a fight or anything?”

“No, we’ve been getting on great.” He thinks for a second, remembering how Craig has been over the last few days. “Although, he has been a bit distant lately.”

“Why’s that?”

“We were planning on moving in together. I asked him if he thought it was a good idea, if he was getting cold feet. He said it was fine.”

Wendy begins to build a picture in her head. “Tweek, are you absolutely sure Craig was OK with it?”

“Well, yeah. We talked about it. We were going to being moving his stuff around so I could get some of my things in. Why?”

Wendy tries to put on a sympathetic face, “Because it sounds like he’s ran away from it.”

“To Portugal? No. No no no. That’s crap.”

“Is it? I mean what do we know about Craig? He’s very quiet and secretive.”

“ _I_ know Craig. He wouldn’t just run out like that.”

“I reckon he’s ran away instead of being a man and facing up to his issues. I know it must be hard to think about that but it’s the only thing that makes sense.”

Tweek snaps, “No, Wendy. He wouldn’t just run out like that. No fucking way.” He gets up and turns his back on her. “I think you better leave.”

Wendy is stunned, “Tweek, I’m only trying to help.”

“Now.”

Wendy calls to Stan who’s still in the kitchen. “Stan. Come on we’re leaving. Let’s give Tweek some space.” The pair leave, but not without some passing advice from Wendy, “The sooner you admit it, the sooner you can heal.”

_There’s no way he’d leave. Not like that._

_Right?_

* * *

3PM. Tweek is laying on his couch staring at the ceiling, like he has been for three hours. Still no word from Craig. The idea that he’s ran away becomes more likely. He believed Craig would never run away, and yet, the evidence is irrefutable. He hears a knock on his door, he jumps up to answer, hoping it’s the one person he needs to see. He flings it open to see Wendy. He motions as to invite her in.

“How’re you doing?”

“Just fine, thanks.” Tweek is very cold to Wendy, he’s still angry over what she said this morning. He sits on the couch without facing her.

“Look Tweek I didn’t mean to upset you this morning. I’m sorry.”

He looks over at her, seeing the genuine hurt in her eyes. “It’s OK.”

“I’m just so pissed at how he’s hurt you.”

He sighs, eyes filling with tears. “Why did he have to leave?”

She reaches over and pulls him in. Tweek crumbles in Wendy’s arms. He sobs as she holds back her own tears, heartbroken to see her friend this way. She consoles him, not letting go until he does. He’s broken. Abandoned. Empty.


	16. Hurt

Ten days have passed without Craig. Laying in his own bed is still like a foreign land to Tweek. He’s not over it, every morning he’ll check his texts, voicemail and emails to see if Craig has tried to contact him. Every morning he’ll wake up to nothing. He’ll pass Craig’s house on his walk to college, each time looking down the cul-de-sac to see if a light was on inside, or if Craig is there just taking out the trash, like nothing happened. Every morning he’ll see nothing’s changed. Every afternoon on the way home he’ll do the same, with the same results. He lives in shattered hope.

He walks through the doors of the college one day feeling particularly defeated, having gotten no sleep yet again. He walks over to the usual table the guys sit at, but there’s just Token this morning. He sits opposite.

“Hey man.”

“Hey.” Tweek responds softly.

“You doing OK?”

“Yep.”

“Come on, you can’t get anything past me.” He’s right. They’ve known each other for years; Token knows all of Tweek’s tricks.

He sighs, “I’m still not sleeping. I still really miss him.”

Token leans forward, “Listen, you need to move on from him. I know you’re hurting but he fucked you over. You owe him nothing.”

“I just want to know why.” Tweek’s voice cracked.

Token goes in for a reply, but the bell goes for first period. Tweek quickly gathers his things and leaves for his lesson.

He sits in his class, the lecturer at the front giving his lesson. Not a single word being said is going in. None of the work on the screen is being absorbed. His thoughts are completely absorbed by Craig.

“If everyone could get their exercise books out, and turn to page eighty-six for today’s task.”

Tweek reaches into his bag, but doesn’t find the book he needs. He tips his bag out onto his desk. Nothing. He’s left it at home. “Fuck it”, he exclaimed. He throws everything back into his bag and leaves the class. He’s had enough of the day already. His anger at Craig grows, it’s beginning to affecting his schoolwork. He begins his walk back home, knowing if he stays, he’ll snap at someone eventually.

He begins to walk by the cul-de-sac where Craig’s house is situated. He begins to look over, but stops himself. _No, fuck it.._ He keeps his focus on the ground in front of him, walking pass the house for the first time with no interest in looking up. It felt good, like a weight had been lifted, and yet simultaneously, he felt guilty.

He gets home and tears the place apart looking for his schoolbook, to no avail. He checks his room last. He begins to rip out drawers, bags and boxes, each with more fury than the last. Eventually, he’s just throwing things around his room in pure rage. He collapses to his knees, releasing his anger as sobs. He’s reached his peak. Enough is enough.

Time to move on.

He hears a knock on the front door. He recomposes himself and goes to answer it. “Hey Tweek.” Wendy stands in front of him looking concerned. “Token told me you ran out of college.”

He sighs with irritation, “I’m fine. I’m getting sick of people checking on me.”

“We’re just worried about you, that’s all.”

“Well I’m fine so stop worrying.” He walks away from the door, letting Wendy into the house. She looks around and sees the trail of destruction Tweek has left in the living room.

“What happened in here?”

“I was looking for my schoolbook. Can’t find the fucking thing anywhere.” He stops dead in his tracks, letting out a loud very angry groan.

“What?”

“My fucking book. It’s at Craig’s.”

“Oh. Do you still have the key?”

“Yeah, but I’m going into work. I didn’t want to be sat around doing nothing all day.”

“So grab it afterwards, no biggie, right?”

“I suppose.” His voice grew softer as his agitation wore off.

“I’ve got to get back. Are you sure you’re OK?”

“Honestly. I’m fine. I’m done with him. He never cared when he first left, why did I think he’d care now.”

Wendy was slightly stunned at Tweek’s forwardness and aggression, “I’ll see you later. Call me if you need to.”

As Wendy leaves, Tweek looks around at the mess he’s made of his parent’s living room. He takes a deep breath, clearing his head and begins the clean-up.

* * *

After another uneventful shift at the pet store, Tweek begins his walk over to Craig’s house to pick up his book. _It’s probably easier just to fucking buy a new one_ he thinks to himself. It probably is, but that’s his book, Craig’s getting nothing of his.

He unlocks the door and walks into the small abode. Closing the door behind him. He sees his book on the coffee table and swipes it. He also sees that blue chullo hat sitting on the arm of the couch, exactly where he’d left it a week prior. He picks it up, but doesn’t feel any seething anger, simply despair. All that fun he had, the happiness; gone.

As he caresses the hat, he hears the door open behind him. He jumps up to see the one face he’s been trying to forget. He looks him up and down. He’s dishevelled and unkempt. Clothes dirty and hanging off of him, his light five o’clock shadow replaced by deep black stubble and his eyes sunk into his head.

“Craig? Where the fuck have you been?”


	17. Flashback

Tears streaming down his face, Craig screams “I DON’T WANT TO LEAVE SOUTH PARK! WHY THE FUCK DO WE HAVE TO GO TO SEATTLE?!”

Thomas Tucker lowers his newspaper and looks down at his son, “Because I’ve got a job that requires me to work out there. I can’t go on my own. It’ll be great we’ll have more money and Seattle’s a nice city.”

“I LIKE IT HERE! WE NEED TO STAY HERE!”

“Well I’m sorry son, but we’re going and that’s that.”

He musters up all his rage, all his sadness, and screams “I FUCKING HATE YOU!”

“Just go to your room you little pussy.” Thomas goes back to his newspaper. Craig just stands there, eyes wide and full of tears, mouth agape. He flipped his Dad off with such rage he’s sure the next-door neighbours felt it, not that Thomas saw it, he was absorbed in his newspaper.

Move to fucking Seattle? What the fuck?

Craig stomps up the stairs and into his room, slamming the bedroom door. He dives into his bed, smashing his head into his pillow and wails. His thoughts were just as angry. _How can he do this? Taking me away from my friends? Calling me a fucking pussy? I fucking hate him. Fuck him, fuck him fuck him._

Craig calms down eventually. He’s never used his emotions like that. He’s always had this wall up that keeps it all in. But this meant everything to him. He needs to stay in South Park, it’s his home. It’s where his friends are; Token, Clyde, Jimmy, Tweek. _Fuck, what do I say to them?_ He imagines a selection of scenarios, each worse than the last, ranging from the guys not talking to him anymore to them ganging up and beating him up.

The one person he dreads telling? Tweek. His best friend. How can his dad just rip them apart? It’s going to hurt him the most telling him. It’s going to hurt Tweek the most being told. “Fuuuck” he groans as he rubs his eyes clear. He won’t use his emotions like that ever again.

* * *

Friday. Craig’s last day at school. He’s still not told anybody yet; he can’t bring himself to do it. He believes he’ll look like a pussy, just like his dad said he was. Fuck him. He’s got one more weekend in South Park before he leaves on Monday morning and there’s no way the plans changing now. He’s gonna make the most of it.

Recess rolls around and the five boys heads outside. Craig sees a perfect opportunity to tell them. But he sees his friends, chatting ang laughing. A small lump develops him his throat. He calls it off, maybe lunch will be better?

No.

Same result. He cannot bring himself to say those words; _I’m leaving_. He just can’t. He looks over at Tweek, staring at his carton of milk whilst he shakes and twitches, tugging at his shirt. He feels himself becoming overwhelmed with it all. He excuses himself and goes to the bathroom, locking himself in a cubicle. Try as he might to stop them, the tears flow yet again. _What’s with all the fucking emotions? I’m in control of them. Craig Tucker is not a fucking pussy. Fuck it, they need to know._ He recomposes himself and heads back out, head high with confidence, just in time for lunch to be over.

“Fuck.”

* * *

Craig hasn’t seen the guys all weekend, and now it’s Monday morning. D-Day. He’s waiting in his empty room, holding his Guinea Pig in his travel box in his hand. He looks around once more, and heads down the stairs. As he leaves his house with a sad sigh, he sees Token, Jimmy and Clyde standing outside his house, staring at the moving van. _Shit._ He hadn’t realised the time. He puts Stripe in the car and walks over.

“Craig, what’s going on?” Clyde asks, looking very concerned.

“Guys there’s something I’ve been meaning to say but I couldn’t. Wait, where’s Tweek?”

“H-he’s sick. His m-m-mom’s keeping him home.” Jimmy reveals.

Craig’s heart sinks. He’s about to leave, and the one person who needs to know, he can’t even tell him personally.

He sighs and continues, “I’m… I’m moving out of South Park.” He quickly blinks away a tear. Even now, he can’t let go of what his dad said. Craig is not a fucking pussy.

“What? Dude, you can’t.” Token exclaimed.

“I-I’m sorry guys, but I am.” He looks down at the floor. He feels like absolute shit. Leaving it until last minute to tell his friends, and one of them isn’t even here. He hears a voice call out from behind him.

“Craig, honey. We need to go.” His Mom beckoned. He looks up at his friends for the last time. They can see the sadness in his eyes. They all pull him in for a group hug. A single tear falls down his cheek. He quickly wipes it away as they part.

“Tell Tweek I’m sorry.” His parting words resonate in the four as Craig clambers into his Dad’s station wagon. He puts Stripe on his knee and takes one last look at his house. He sighs as the car pulls off.

_A new life? Yeah right._

* * *

Sitting on a plane going to South Park, the nerves are getting to him. He’s worried about what people are going to say, he’s been gone long enough. He sighs as he looks out the window. He wonders if people will even want to talk to him.

Another hour passes and he finally lands. He exits the plane and make his way out of the airport. Jumping in the car, he finally checks his phone; dead battery. _Great_. He begins his journey to his house.

When he reaches the door of home, he stops for a second. He takes in the air around him. Is he sure this is the right decision?

Damn right it is.

He goes to unlock the door, but finds it’s already open. He enters to see Tweek jump off his couch.

“Craig? Where the fuck have you been?”


	18. It's Never Too Late

Tweek sits impatiently on the armchair in Craig’s living room, leg bouncing and clutching at his shirt whilst he waits for Craig to get out of the shower. Christ knows he needed to clean himself up. W _hat the fuck was he wearing? They definitely weren’t his clothes._ The more he thought about whose clothes they might be, the angrier he got. He’s going over the conversation he needs to have, like he’s imagined hundreds of times over since Craig’s been gone. This time it’s different, he’s struggling to find the right words. What does he say? How does he say it? The door to the bathroom creaks open and Craig walks out, wearing fresh clothes, damp hair and still sporting his facial hair, choosing not to shave so he can talk to Tweek. Whatever Tweek had previously thought of, he better remember it quick.

Craig walks over and sits on the couch adjacent. Tweek lets go of his shirt and stops bouncing his leg, his anxiety now replaced by anger. He doesn’t look at Craig or in his direction, but rather away from him, arms crossed tightly. Even though he’s relieved to see Craig and know he’s fine, he’s still absolutely fucking pissed.

A silence fell over the two as neither can think of a way to begin their conversation. Craig looks at the floor in front of him, resting his elbows on his knees as he leans forward. Tweek deserves an explanation, he deserves to know why he just ran out like he did. _How the fuck do I start?_ Craig’s hands tremble at the thought of what might happen.

“Tweek…”

“What?” Tweek quickly snaps back. The venom in his voice is pungent and hits Craig like nothing ever before.

Craig takes a deep breath before continuing, “I know I’ve got a lot of explaining to do. And you’ve got every right to be mad at me.”

Tweek finally looks over at Craig with bemusement and scoffs “Mad? That’s a fucking understatement. Where the fuck have you been? And whose fucking clothes where you wearing?”

The sharpness of his words continue to cut right through Craig. Each one more painful than the last. He hadn’t realised how much he had hurt him. He looks up and at Tweek’s eyes, filled with flaming anger. “I got a call from my mom. Tricia had been backpacking in Portugal with a friend, and she had been rushed to hospital from a suspected heart attack.”

Tweek’s fire begin to die down at what he hears. The bitterness in him towards Craig softened slightly, but he stands his ground. He’s not giving in yet.

“Mom called to tell me she couldn’t get over there for two weeks and asked me to go. I just gathered my things and I just fucking ran. After what happened with Dad I…” He hesitated slightly. His usual monotone voice was replaced by emotional intonation. “I wasn’t doing that again. Took my savings and got a last-minute ticket. I didn’t have enough money to book a return, otherwise I would’ve been home days ago. Mom was waiting for her paycheck before she could fly out and give me my return ticket. I stayed in the hospital room. I had no other clothes with me, they gave me some from Lost and Found.”

Tweek adjusted his position to face Craig, but retained his stance, “Why didn’t you call me or tell anybody what you were doing? You knew where I was, you could have dropped by or called me, and Stan, Kyle and Wendy live next door.”

“It was like I was on auto-pilot. I wasn’t thinking and by the time I was in the air that was when I checked for my phone and I..” He trails off, unsure how to explain himself without sounding like he’s coming up with excuses. He looks back to the floor, he can feel him eyes filling with tears. He sighs, “I’m sorry, Tweek.”

Tweek finally released his arms from their position. He looks at Craig, wondering how true his whole story is. Craig had spoken before about Tricia not being very well. And even after this whole ordeal, he still holds some trust in him. Tweek will always fight for the people he cares about, he will always care about them, but he has no issue fighting and standing his ground against anyone when he needs to. “Do you understand how scared I was, how we all were? I felt like you had abandoned me. I was so sure I’d lost you all over again.” Tweek’s voice was soft, but monotone. He will not let his emotions take control. Not this time.

Craig lifted his head to look at the blonde, “I would never leave you.”

“But you did. Fuck, you went to Portugal with no explanation. I genuinely believed you’d ran away from me. From us. And it was devastating. I don’t blame you for leaving to see Tricia, but not knowing why sent me into a spiral.”

Tweek speaking from his heart in such an unemotional way struck a chord with Craig. Tweek was so drained he just didn’t have the energy to portray how he felt.

“Not a day went by I didn’t think about how you must have felt. Every day I spent there I got more and more worried that you wouldn’t be here when I got back.” Craig’s voice cracked as the tears in his eyes finally broke free and slowly fell down his cheeks.

Seeing such raw emotion in Craig was something Tweek had never seen before. Craig was raised in a ‘men don’t cry’ household. Emotion is a weakness and a vulnerability; it makes you a pussy and an easy target. At least, that’s what his Dad used to say. He avoids it because the last time he was so open with his emotions, he was dragged out of South Park and into Seattle. But knowing he’s probably about to lose the best thing that’s happened to him, all the hurt and grief flowed out of him.

The one question on his mind came tumbling off his tongue, “Is this it?”

Tweek looked at Craig, thrown by his question. But it’s one that’s crossed his mind, too. “I’m… I’m not sure. I mean, is it too late to fix this?”

Craig slid across the couch and closer to Tweek, placing a hand on the blonde’s knee. “It’s never too late.”

The fragility of Craig really started to get to Tweek. He really did care a lot about him, and even though he left for good reason, he’s still fucking annoyed at him. Finally, he begins to let down his wall. He places a hand onto Craig’s and moves over to the couch to sit next to him. Craig sniffles as he attempts to wipe his eyes, but it keeps coming. He looks down at their hands clasped together, he can’t bring himself to look up at Tweek while he’s like this. Tweek decides to open up, “Craig, I really do care a lot about you. I don’t want this to end. I really wanted to hate you for leaving, but I couldn’t. I can’t. Ever since you first came back I’ve been a completely different person. Maybe we did rush into everything. Let’s start again. I’m not willing to give it all up yet.”

Hearing those words filled Craig with such relief it replaced his initial fear and helplessness, which he displayed as sobs. Tweek couldn’t help but pull him in tight. Feeling Tweek’s embrace again filled Craig with that sense of safety and warmth he’d longed for over the past ten days. As he calmed down, he lifted himself from Tweek’s grasp and looked him in the eyes, his own red and puffy.

“Thing is Craig, we’re not going back to how it was. I still need time. We’ll put the move on hold, and I’ll stay at home at night for a while. I’ll still come here, and we’ll still be together at college and work. But we need to take it slower.”

Craig nodded. He’ll do anything to keep Tweek in his life. He needs him.

Tweek gets up. “I need to get home. And for the record, I am really sorry about Tricia, I hope she’s doing OK now.” He takes a breath, “What about you, are you gonna be OK?” A look of genuine concern passed over Tweek’s face.

Again, Craig nods through more sniffles.

“Alright then.” He clears his throat and walks around the couch. He leans down and hugs him once more, kissing his head as he does so, out of instinct, rather than clear thought. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

He walks out the door and begins making his way down the street. As he walks, he begins to release all his own hurt and relief all in one. He places a hand over his mouth as he quietly sobs. He loves Craig, he won’t lose him again.


	19. Honey

Tweek approaches the college like he has done for the past two weeks; alone. He has more trepidation today knowing that for the first time in those two weeks, Craig is going to be there. All Tweek wants is to actually get through the day. He takes a deep breath and walks through the front door. He hears someone call him from behind.

“Tweek!”

He turns to see who it is; Wendy.

“Hey.” He chirps.

“I heard Craig’s back.” Straight to the point. That’s the Wendy he knows. He had been hoping to get through the first hour before the questions came.

“Yeah. He came back a couple days ago.”

“And?”

“And what?”

“What did he have to say for himself?”

“Look, I know you’re just looking out for me, but we talked and we’re gonna take things slow, try and get back to where we were.”

Her face crumpled up, “Are you sure that’s the right decision, Tweek?”

He scoffed in disbelief. “Yes I’m sure. Or I wouldn’t be doing it.” He snapped back. Wendy looked surprised at his defensiveness.

“I’m sorry, but I really do believe it’s the right decision. We’re taking it slow; I’m not stopping the night until we’re both comfortable”

“And work? Class?”

“Wendy just trust me. I’ve got this.” She relents, knowing she’s just pressing his buttons now.

“I trust you. But I don’t trust him. Not after what he did to you. I’ll see you later.” Her words spun around Tweek’s head as she walked past him. Stunned, he continues his walk to the study area.

He walks through the double doors into the study room, his friends look up from their table and look at him with a concerned look. He sighs. _Here we go again._

* * *

Another day of college down, nothing exciting as usual. He didn’t see much of Craig; he’d spent his day with the administrators sorting through everything. He’s on his way home, he’ll make himself some dinner before heading over to Craig’s to study for their upcoming test.

He hears the rapid patter of footsteps behind him. “Hey wait up!”

He turns slightly as the voice catches him up; Craig.

“Hey, dude.”

“Hey. Sorry I didn’t see you today.”

“That’s OK. I know you were with the administrators all day. Is it still OK to come to yours tonight?”

“Of course, why wouldn’t it?”

Tweek lets out a slight awkward chuckle.

“Sorry. Didn’t mean it like that.”

“It’s fine. I’m heading home to eat and then I’ll be round.”

“Why don’t I order a pizza? Saves having to go home and we can get straight into study?”

Tweek thought about the offer for a second. He still wants to keep it simple between them for the moment, but pizza is tempting. Craig mistakes Tweek’s moment of thought for hesitation, adding “Only if you want to, that is.”

Tweek lets out a little smile, looking at the floor as he does “Can’t say no to pizza, can I?”

Craig smiles back, even if Tweek doesn’t see it, “Alright then, cool.”

Tweek looks up, “Craig, where’s your car?”

“I left it at home. Thought I’d walk today.”

“Oh? Getting lazy are we?”

“Shut up. Come on, we’re nearly there. Pepperoni?”

Tweek shakes his head. “Hawaiian.”

Craig fakes a gag. “I forgot you like that. How am I dating someone who likes pineapple on pizza?”

Tweek laughs “You can talk! You waste the crusts.”

“I’ve already eaten the best bit, crusts are boring.”

The pair bicker jovially as they walk, teasing and jabbing each other as they go. Tweek couldn’t help but laugh, feeling like nothing ever happened between them.

* * *

Craig looks up from his textbook, he sees Tweek struggling to keep his eyes open. He looks at him, remembering how lucky he is not to have lost him. He worries that they might not get back to where they were. _Christ I hope we do._

Tweek yawns and looks up from his book. “Hey.”

“Hey. Tired?”

“Yeah. What time is it?”

Craig looks at his phone. “Jesus it’s nearly midnight.”

“What? Shit I-” he yawns again.

“Listen why don’t I get the futon out, crash here?”

“No no. Remember what we said. I’ll walk home it’s fine.”

“No you won’t, not at this time of night. I’ll drive.” He gets up and gently pulls Tweek to his feet. He grabs his keys and Tweek’s bag and they make their way out toward the car.

They sets off as Tweek slumps in his seat out of tiredness. Craig laughs to himself seeing Tweek’s blonde hair sprawled up against the window.

Craig pulls up outside Tweak’s house, no lights are on and all the curtains are drawn. He nudges Tweek from his semi-sleep, “We’re here.”

Tweek rubs his eyes and looks out the window. He picks up his bag laying in the footwell and opens the car door, “Thanks Craig. Goodnight.”

“Wait. Tweek, can I ask you something?”

Tweek sits back down and closes the car door, eyes only half-open, “Sure.”

“Um, are- are we OK?” He rubs the back of his neck with his hand as he sheepishly looks over at the blonde in the passenger seat.

Tweek’s face turns to one of bewilderment, “Wh- what do you mean?”

“Y’know. Me and you. We’re still OK, right?”

Tweek lets out a light chuckle, “Yeah. We’re OK.”

Craig lets a grin creep over his face as relief washed over him. “Good. Goodnight, Tweek.”

Opening his door again Tweek clambers out, and through a yawn calls back “Goodnight, honey.”

The slam of the car door hit Craig just as hard at that word. He watches Tweek enter his house and he stares at the front door momentarily. He let out a little snicker to himself as he set off home. It might have been his sleepless state that let it slip, but it was all he needed to be sure.

_Yeah, we’ll be fine._


	20. Live

Craig sits on his sofa playing his guitar, softly singing along as he does whilst he waits for Tweek to arrive with their study materials for another night of seemingly endless cramming. He hears a knock on the door. _Finally_. He answers to find Kyle standing on the doorstep.

“Hey man.”

“Hey. What’s up?”

“You’ve still got power, right? Ours has gone out.” He looks in and sees the living room light on. “Ah, you do.”

“Are Stan and Wendy home?”

“No they’re on some date night thing, they won’t be home until late.”

Craig gestures for Kyle to come inside and out the cold night. “Well come in, we’ll see if we can call an emergency electrician to come out and take a look.”

“Thanks.” He walks through the door and toward the couch, taking his hat and jacket off. His hair is cut much shorter than the afro Craig remembers from years ago. He hasn’t seen him without his ushanka hat off since he’s returned, so it came as a surprise.

Kyle notices the guitar leant up against the coffee table. “Cool guitar. You play?”

“A little.” Craig shrugs.

“You gotta show me.”

He shrugs again, “Alright.” He sits on the armchair, positions his guitar and begins plucking at the strings, playing nothing in particular, just filling the room with sound.

“Dude you’re awesome.”

Craig lets a small smirk rise across his face. “I’ve been trying to get Tweek more involved in music. He’s a great singer, but he won’t do anything.” The smirk quickly dies down.

“How are you and him anyway?”

“Getting there, but still not where we were.” Kyle’s become a bit of a confidant for Craig, Stan too. It still fills him with disbelief that he’s good friends with them now after all these years.

“That’s sucks. At least you’re still together though. That’s a good sign, right?”

“Yeah.” He sighs. He sets his guitar back down and begins looking through his phone for electricians.

“Hey. I’ve got an idea.”

Craig looks up, a look of confusion on his face. “For what?”

“For you and Tweek.” He replies with a cheeky grin.

* * *

The gang are standing outside Skeeter’s Bar waiting for Kyle, Stan and Craig to arrive. They can hear the faint sound of a pair of guitars and a small drum rhythm being played from inside, followed by scattered applause. The smell of stale beer and smoke fill their senses. Tweek is looking around, wondering what’s holding Craig up. He goes to send him a quick text, but is greeted with a notification from twenty minutes prior.

**ONE NEW MESSAGE - CRAIG**

_Gonna be late. Go with the guys, I’ll be_

_there soon. Promise :)_

_You better be, or I’ll have to kick your_

_ass ;)_

He smiles as he sends the last text, setting his phone back into his jean pocket just as Stan and Kyle arrive.

“Finally! This was your idea Kyle what’s the hold-up?” Token calls out.

“Long story, we’ll tell you later. Now who’s getting them in first?”

Clyde calls out “Not it!” as quickly as he could. He’s always been a cheap ass on these nights out.

The rest of the group quickly follow-suit, leaving Tweek in the dust.

“Shit.”

They laugh together, Tweek begins to pay attention to the music inside the bar. “That voice. It’s really familiar. Who’s performing tonight?”

“It’s just some open-mic night, thought it would be different. Come on, let’s head in.” Kyle pushes the doors open and the group file in. The music is clearer, but from the back of the bar they couldn’t see the performer at the front. The make their way through the crowd, Tweek keeping a hard grip on the bottom of his shirt so not to break another button on a nice shirt. They stand at the bar, Tweek intensely listening to the vocals. He calls out over the music to Wendy in front of him “I know this voice; I’m fucking sure of it.”

“Me too. Guess we’ll find out in a minute.”

They grab their drinks and manoeuvre through the crowd once more to find the only space left in the room. Tweek is humming along to the song being performed: Hootie and the Blowfish’s Sad Caper. He can feel each strum of the guitars, each hit on the kick drum, each word sung. It’s strangely calming to him.

He fights his way through the group to reach the front of the crowd, he looks at the performer. He fucking knew he’d heard that voice before. Since when was he so fucking good? Craig is strumming away as he sings. He looks over to see Tweek, sending a little smile as he carries on. Tweek entire focus is on him.

“Look at Butters! I didn’t even know he could play guitar.” Nicole exclaims.

“Yeah, he was really good in High School. Don’t you remember?” Token replies.

Clyde leans toward Tweek, “Tweek. You never told us Craig could sing. Why’d you keep that quiet?”.

Tweek doesn’t look over, fixated on the man behind the microphone. “Me neither” he responds, too softly to be heard. He’s heard Craig sing, but not like this.

The song finishes. Butters helps Craig swap an electric guitar for his acoustic. He pulls up a stool, taking a seat, arranging all the microphones into place whilst Butters does the same behind him. He takes another look at Tweek, still completely focused on Craig. He begins to play the next song in the set. A fingerstyle version of Ed Sheeran’s ‘Perfect’. With every string picked, Tweek’s heart flutters. Craig sings through to the first chorus flawlessly. The song is in a lower key to fit Craig’s voice, and it fits perfectly.

Just as he reaches the bridge between the first chorus and the second verse, to his surprise Tweek jumps up and grabs a microphone. In that moment, he felt no anxiety, no fear. It felt like he belonged there. Singing through the first lines, their friends applaud loudly, having never heard Tweek sing either. It didn’t distract him. He carries on, the vibrato in his voice, and the rhythm of the guitars echo throughout the bar. The harmony of Tweek’s alto and Craig’s baritone vocals mix angelically. Every so often as they sing, they would glance at each other, giving each other a loving smile.

They sing the final line, looking intently into each other’s eyes. Not like before. More with love.

The night continues, with Tweek and Craig singing jointly throughout their set, each taking a solo song as well. The crowd singing along. During the slower songs, couples danced and kissed, including their friends in the front row.

“So, wanna tell me the reason you were late now?” Token says to Kyle.

He smirks back, “I might have helped set this up. Be glad I did, this is some awesome music.”

Token scoffs with a smirk on his own face, turning into laughter between them.

As they wrap up the final song of the set, the crowd demands one more. Tweek and Craig take one look at each other, Tweek know exactly which one. Butters sits out the song, letting the pair perform the whole thing together. Craig sits back on the stool with his acoustic guitar, waiting for Tweek to make the first move. He begins to sing the first words.

‘I Can See Clearly Now’.

The song that started it all.

* * *

Craig walks out the back door of the bar to place his guitar in the trunk of his car. He hears a voice call out from behind him.

“Craig.”

He turns, and without saying anything else, Tweek launches himself at him. He pulls him in, grabbing his face and pressing his lips on Craig’s. The passion of the night pouring out of them. Tweek releases Craig from his grip. They look at each other for a moment, breathless, pressing their foreheads together. Craig runs a hand through Tweek’s blonde locks.

“Let’s go home.” Tweek says through his breathlessness. Craig nods as the two get in the car. Craig’s house is only a few blocks away, but Craig hits the gas.

The two enter the house, hands all over each other, lips pressed hard against one another. They collapse on the couch, not breaking their connection. Tweek sits on top of Craig as his hands slide under Tweek’s shirt whilst he plays with Craig’s hair.

Finally, Tweek lets go. He looks into Craig’s sapphire eyes. With one gesture, he feels the heat come off Craig. Pointing at the bedroom, he pulls Craig onto his feet and pulls him along.

Tonight is the start of something new; the new chapter of their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello fine readers.  
> This is all I've planned for this part of the story so far. If you've made it this far, thank you so much.  
> I've more ideas for the whole story, but as of now I'm gonna take a break, get some inspiration, get some more ideas and begin planning the next steps.  
> In the meantime, keep an eye out for a special mini-story that I'll upload separately to this, but it is connected.
> 
> I'd like to get your opinions of the story so far. If you'd like to tell me your thoughts, or if you have any ideas, send me a PM on any of my socials (check my bio for usernames!). I'd love to hear from you to help make this better.
> 
> Thanks to everyone who's left kudos, a comment, a bookmark or simply just read it. It means the world.
> 
> EDIT (27-1-2020):  
> But wait! There's more!  
> I've decided to split these down into separate stories that follow on from one another, rather than have one long story.   
> I'm going to sign this post off as 'completed', but please keep an eye out for the first chapters of the next instalment, which I plan to have ready by the end of February.  
> Thanks for your continued support!


End file.
